Change Of Heart
by Yuyuyama
Summary: When Naruto won a training battle against Sakura with much difficulty, He found out that he has a problem, while the battle made Sakura think differently about him. Especially after what happened when Naruto was teamed up with her on a tournament.
1. Chapter 1: Training

Note: This fanfiction takes place when Team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) was still an official team, training, and going on missions. The Third is still the current Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. What do belong to me are the characters at the tournament and some of the attacks and Justus in the story. Enjoy.

Note: The names of the techniques in this fanfiction are taken from the official US manga version of Naruto (except for the ones I created). For example Naruto's "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " will be "Art Of The Doppelganger" as named in the US manga. I know many Naruto fans are used to the Japanese names of the techniques, so I apologize for any inconvenience (yes, I know they sound kind of stupid).

Change of Heart

Chapter 1: Training, Naruto vs. Sakura

"Ahhhh!" yelled Naruto in pain as four of his sensei's shurikens strike his left leg. He was weak, so weak, he has been training with Kakashi for only five minutes but it felt like it was for more than an hour. Kakashi was so strong and fast that Naruto had to push himself to his limits to actually keep up with him. Sakura and Sasuke were watching out from the side as the fight went on.

"Man, Naruto is getting pretty good, if he can keep up with Master Kakashi." said Sakura to Sasuke, but he did not answer back, instead he just watch as Naruto threw a punch directly for Kakashi's face, only to be dodged.

Kakashi then using his free arm, the other arm was holding his favorite book, send Naruto flying through the air, then as fast as he could Naruto threw a swarm of shuriken back at Kakashi, as he hit a huge tree trunk that made him yelled in agony as the pain started flowing trough his body. Kakashi was hit mostly in the face but also the arms, and what hit the ground was not him but a log, only to see him sitting in a nearby tree reading his Make Out Paradise.

'Oh, man. I hate this guy. Everything I throw, he just block them all.'

Naruto finally got up with a lot of effort. "Well, at least you could keep up with me." said Kakashi without even looking up.

"But you need to practice more, for a ninja you are very weak, even Sakura may be able to beat you. So we shall see. Sakura, you will battle Naruto now, and whoever wins, I will give a new scroll jutsu and also take you out for ramen."

"Whoa! A new scroll and ramen! Ok then, if that's the deal then I'm sorry Sakura but I can't hold back for you." said Naruto smiling.

"Oh yea, I will make you eat those words Naruto, I don't even like ramen much but I will win and eat it right in front of you and use that new jutsu on you as practice, just watch." yelled Sakura furiously.

"Ok, salute your opponent." Sakura jumped from where she was hiding and saluted Naruto with her eyes still looking at him and as soon as Kakashi said go, she was running at top speed and hit Naruto right in the face with a kick that send him flying across the field and landed in a bush.

Naruto did not even see it coming, when he pulled his head up and heard Kakashi said go, he saw a foot right in front of his face, which send him through a bush.

'Whoa! Not bad.' Thought Sasuke. "Yea, I know, she is getting pretty good." said Kakashi who appeared out of nowhere right behind Sasuke, who was already on guard with a Kunai at hand, but when he saw it was only Kakashi he drop his guard, just a bit.

"Come on, Naruto. We don't have all day." yelled Sakura.

Then Naruto emerged from the bush, blood streaming from his mouth, he wiped it off.

"Damn it, Sakura, you could have at least let me pull my head up before up before you attacked, but I cannot lose to you. Ok, I'm ready, LETS GO!"

Naruto voice echoed through the woods as he said that. Then suddenly Naruto surrounded Sakura from all over.

'Crap, he must have use his Art Of The Doppelganger jutsu', thought Sakura but still kept her cool.

"HEY, SAKURA, I KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS!" said the Narutos.

"Oh, do you?" said Sakura with a hint of fear in her voice.

"YEP!"

Then Naruto did the doppellganger jutsu, when the smoke cleared, all around staring blankly at Sakura were Sasuke, all of them with a grin in their face.

Sakura was horrorstruck; she could not believe that Naruto knew her weakness, was she that obvious? He cared for Sasuke to much, she could not hurt him, but they're not him, they are Naruto, and I don't care much about Naruto.

"You know something, Naruto," said Sakura with a small smile at the corner of her mouth.

"WHAT? WHAT IS SO FREAKING FUNNY?" said the Sasukes as the grin vanish off their faces.

"I know where you are truly hiding."

As soon as she said that she jumped in the air, and threw about a dozen shurikens at a nearby tree, only to see the doppelgangers disappear and Naruto hitting the ground hard five seconds later, with a least six shurikens over his arms and legs.

End of chapter 1.

This was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it.  
REVIEW or I shall send the Anbu to hunt you down.  
Just joking, good-bye for now, but we shall meet again.

Next chapter: Naruto vs. Sakura (continue)


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto vs Sakura continue

Note: This fanfiction takes place when Team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) was still an official team, training, and going on missions. The Third is still the current Hokage.

Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto, belongs to Master Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: The names of the techniques in this fanfiction are taken from the official US manga version of Naruto (except for the ones I created). For example Naruto's "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " will be "Art Of The Doppelganger" as named in the US manga. I know many Naruto fans are used to the Japanese names of the techniques, so I apologize for any inconvenience (yes, I know they sound kind of stupid).

Thanks for the reviews. I understand about some of you guys said, but you haven't read the next chapters. The story explains everything out, as it develops. So please, just read on and be patient. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Naruto vs. Sakura (continue)

Naruto was badly injured; he was hit in six different places including the first four that he got from his sensei earlier. When he fell from the tree he was lucky he fell on his back, otherwise the shurikens would have went in deeper and even hit his nerves.

"I shall count to ten to declare the winner," said Kakashi. "10, 9, 8..."

'I cannot lose, not to Sakura. What is going on? I know I can beat Sakura in about one second. I am so weak that I can't even concentrate my chakra enough to even keep myself hidden. I will have to find out what is wrong with me after this battle. I will have to use my last chance in winning this battle; I just need to get up now.'

Naruto pulled all the remaining strength he could find, and stood with great difficulty, making it in time when Kakashi reached "1".

"Ok, Sakura, you left me no choice," said Naruto with much pain as he pulls out the shurikens from his flesh.

"There is something that I learned not so long ago about my Art Of The Doppelganger jutsu that I kept a secret from everyone," Naruto continued, as he once again transformed himself in to Sasuke.

"I can also do that person's attacks and jutsus!" said Naruto with an evil smile.

"Wha... What?" said Sakura. Only to be repeated by Sasuke and Kakashi a second later.

Then before anyone else said or thought of anything, Naruto was already done the hand gestures of the jutsu, which Sasuke knew to well what was coming.

"BREATH OF THE FIREBALL TECHNIQUE"

It was soon followed immediately by a huge ball of fire from Naruto's mouth.

As fast as Sakura could, she put up her arms in front of her and bends down her knees and head to soften the blow, but it was still to strong. It threw Sakura flying across the field only to be stop by a tree, which was stripped of its leaves from the fire.

Lower down was Sakura sitting in front of the naked tree, her back against it, looking at Naruto, with her eyes glazing in tears. She looked terrible, her hair was all frizzled, and her clothes were half burnt.

Then, with her last breath, she said so low it was almost a whisper.

"Naruto..., I..."

She slipped into unconsciousness before she could even finish.

Naruto drop down to his knees for he was so weak from the jutsu to even stand. He lift up his head, looked at Sakura, his eyes glowing with sadness and for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

Naruto then dropped the rest of the way; he was out before he even hit the ground.

End of chapter 2.

Sorry, that the chapters are so short but I will try to make them  
longer.  
Oh, Sakura was able to see Naruto when he was hidden, using her Cancel  
jutsu, it was introduced in chapter 114. It allowed Sakura to see  
through Naruto's illusion.  
This is for those of you who can't wait for chapter 3!  
Please REVIEW. It will be most appreciated.

Next chapter: A problem


	3. Chapter 3: A problem

Note: This fanfiction takes place when Team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) was still an official team, training, and going on missions. The Third is still the current Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Note: The names of the techniques in this fanfiction are taken from the official US manga version of Naruto (except for the ones I created). For example Naruto's "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " will be "Art Of The Doppelganger" as named in the US manga. I know many Naruto fans are used to the Japanese names of the techniques, so I apologize for any inconvenience (yes, I know they sound kind of stupid).

Thanks for the reviews, here answers to a few:

RadicalL: Thanks man, and yea, he wouldn't be that rough to her, I just wanted to make it a little more interesting.

Dragon18: No hard feelings man, I understand though. Check out this chapter and tell me what you think, ok?

Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko: Thanks a lot, check out this chapter, and I will try to best to correct the grammar and spellings.

Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: A Problem

Sasuke could not believe what just happened. First, Sakura almost won the battle, which is unbelievable since she is the weakest of team 7, she used that Cancel jutsu of hers to see through Naruto's illusion.

Even though she shouldn't have known where he was hiding, because the cancel jutsu only let the caster see through the illusion, but if the caster of the illusion is in hiding then she shouldn't have been able to see through it. The only way that could happen is if Naruto wasn't concentrating enough to stay hiding.

'I know something is wrong with Naruto, cause he should have seen that first kick coming, it was like he just begin his ninja training,' thought Sasuke on his way home the big ordeal.

'What was more shocking was finding out about Naruto's Art Of The Doppelganger. He did my jutsu perfectly, as if he was the actual me.'

---

"So what is the problem, doctor?"

Naruto heard a voice asking, it sounded like Master Kakashi. He tried to at least open his eyes but they felt so heavy, as if being held down with something.

"Well, the thing is that we are not really sure what the problem is." said the doctor in a low voice as if he noticed Naruto was listening.

"We think that because of all the stress that Naruto is having, put together with the seal of the fox demon..."

The doctor started rubbing his eyes.

"Go on! What about the fox demon?" said Kakashi almost yelling it before remembering that there was someone in the room with them.

"Well, apparently it seems that it begins to slows down Naruto's brain functions, so he doesn't fully process the needed information, in other words, Naruto is having trouble to follow what is going around him and cannot concentrate very well sometimes."

"So, you mean to tell me that must have been the reason why Sakura was able to win?" said Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that is correct." answered back the doctor calmly.

"Ok, I was a little worried there when I noticed how she was winning, I mean Naruto is way stronger than her." said Kakashi while pacing around the room with one hand rubbing his chin like he was thinking.

Then finally he stopped and looked at the doctor straight in the eyes.

"What about the girl, she is okay?"

"Oh, yes. she wasn't as injured as she looked. It looks like the boy was holding back a lot so he wouldn't hurt her much. We already let her out since this morning." Said the doctor while pointing at Naruto on the hospital bed.

"Good." said Kakashi looking revealed.

"Well, I got to go now. He can leave as soon as tomorrow morning if he wants. You can tell him for me when he wakes up. About Naruto's situation, do you want me to tell him or will you?" said the doctor as he reach for the doorknob.

"I'll tell him. Thank you, doctor." answered Kakashi coolly.

The doctor gave Kakashi a nod with his head to tell him that he understood, and then left without saying another word.

"I know you were listening, Naruto. You don't have to pretend your still asleep anymore." said Kakashi calmly as he take out his favorite book.

"Oh, man. How did you know?" said Naruto as he quietly sat up straight.

"I'm your sensei, I know everything."

"Oh, yea? Well, you didn't know about the secret of my Art Of The Doppelganger." said Naruto smiling.

"Like I said, I'm your sensei, which means I have the power to make you the dummy for shuriken target practice next time we train, so don't push it."

"Sorry, no need to get all control freak on me." answered Naruto as he cross his arm.

"By the way, that was nice of you to use the fireball technique only at half of its power." said Kakashi as he raises his eyes to look at Naruto.

"Yea, well I never really wanted to hurt her, I mean it was only a training battle."

"Good. Since tomorrow is saturday, there is no training as usual. I want you to meet me at the ramen shop at 9:00 am, after that we will head out to a training field so you I can start teaching you the new jutsu on the scroll." said Kakashi as he gets up to leave.

"By the way," started Kakashi as he opened the door to leave.

"Get ready to train hard, for this scroll isn't like the other ones, it's pretty hard to learn, and even I wasn't able to learn it or copy it. So get some rest to relieved some of those stress, and to also get back your strength."

As soon as Kakashi finished he left and close the door gently behind him.

/During that time at Sakura's house./

"Do you want anything to eat, dear?" yelled Mrs. Haruno loud enough for Sakura to hear from her room.

"No thanks, mom. I'm okay." Sakura yelled back.

Sakura was in her room, after taking a nice shower, trying to fix her hair.

'That guy, he gets on my nerve. I can't believe he did this to me just for some ramen and a stupid scroll.' Sakura started thinking.

'But for some reason, I'm not really mad at him for it. I mean other than nearly frying my hair like bacon, and burning halfway through my clothes. I hardly had one injury.'

'Why do I keep wanting to go see him at the hospital? No, he's still asleep, we got in yesterday afternoon and I was out the next morning, but he was more injured than me so... Anyway, he's supposed to be the one to come and see me after what he did.'

'But seriously that was a nice move, no wonder he kept it a secret...'

/Saturday morning./

"Good morning, sensei. As usual you are late." said Naruto with a huge smile on his face.

"You in a good mood this morning." said Kakashi as he sits next to Naruto who had already started ordering some ramen.

"I'm just happy to be eating my favorite food, and also learning a new jutsu." said Naruto as he starts to eat.

"Well, it's not as easy as you think. The scroll you are about to learn isn't even the one I was going to teach you, but it was one given to me by the Hokage to teach to you instead." said Kakashi as he finish his bowl of ramen so fast that Naruto wasn't even close to seeing his face, which he has been trying to do for a while now.

"You also need to stop stressing yourself cause now you know what it can actually do to you because of the demon seal." said Kakashi as he looks at Naruto with a look of concern.

"Yea, yea, yea, I know. I'll try my best."

"You better cause this jutsu is very hard to learn, only about one or two people is able to learn it each generation, but the Hokage thinks you are one of the two that can. I hope he's right."

"You will still have normal training and missions with your teammates during the week and you will train with me on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons and the whole day on Saturdays for two months, and not a day more." said Kakashi seriously as Naruto nods to show that he understands.

"Finish your ramen, then get ready for some hard training."

"Oh yea, I am so ready for this." said Naruto through a mouth full of noodles.

'That's a first, Naruto always complain about everything but he doesn't seem to mind learning this new jutsu at all.'

Kakashi sighed as he rubs his temple.

'This is going to be two very long months.'

End of chapter 3.

This was the third chapter. Hope it cleared up some things. Tried my best to make this chapter longer, but next chapter will be longer, I hope.  
C U all later.

Next chapter: The announcement


	4. Chapter 4: The Announcement

Note: This fanfiction takes place when Team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) was still an official team, training, and going on missions. The Third is still the current Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Note: The names of the techniques in this fanfiction are taken from the official US manga version of Naruto (except for the ones I created). For example Naruto's "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " will be "Art Of The Doppelganger" as named in the US manga. I know many Naruto fans are used to the Japanese names of the techniques, so I apologize for any inconvenience (yes, I know they sound kind of stupid).

Thanks for the reviews. I want to thank RadicalL and Dragon18 for being with me since the first chapter. gives them both a big hug Thanks guys.

Check out this chapter everyone. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: The Announcement

For two months Naruto trained with Kakashi to learn the new jutsu. Kakashi was so surprised of the way Naruto worked so hard to learn the jutsu.

He had the hand gestures down the first three week, it usually takes longer to learn the hand gestures.

It toke Naruto the rest of the time to master the jutsu because when used the jutsu leaves the caster pretty weak so it also leaves the caster them vulnerable for attacks.

Like the hokage had said, Naruto is one of the two of this generation that's able to learn this jutsu.

The two months were over and training was back to normal.

"Come on, Naruto, show us your new jutsu, please, for me?" said Sakura in a seducing kind of voice.

Sasuke has usual was not saying anything or even showed he cared about seeing this new jutsu, when really he did.

Naruto wanted to show them, if it was up to him, he would have shown them the first day he was back to normal training, but its not up to him.

Kakashi told him that he could not use the jutsu for any personnel gain, or just to show off, but just for real threat and danger.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't." said Naruto as he smiled at her.

"At least tell us what it does?" said Sakura looking a little mad.

"Telling you what it does is like showing you what it does, so I can't do that either." said Naruto with a small grin as he take a bottle of water from his backpack.

They had just finished Chakra practice. Its a little different from the one that had at the Ninja Academy, its where they had to practice how to have ultimate control of their Chakra so they can reach the fullest potential of a jutsu.

"Ok, then I won't show you the new jutsu that the Hokage gave me either." said Sakura smiling.

"What? The Hokage gave you one too? When?"

"About a month ago, Kurenai came..."

"Kurenai? Isn't she the leader of Kiba's team?" said Naruto looking surprised.

"Yes, she is the only named Kurenai in this whole village isn't she? Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," continued Sakura as she gave Naruto one of her evil glances reserved only for him.

"She came to me and told me that she has to teach a jutsu from the Hokage, and he was the one that send her to train me. I was more than happy to learn a new jutsu, we started the same day."

"But I can show it to you if you want Sasuke," said Sakura as she turn to Sasuke.

"Whatever." said Sasuke without even looking up.

"Would you believe it, he can talk. This whole time I thought he so dumb that he didn't how to move his mouth to speak." said Naruto smiling.

"Hey, don't talk like that to Sasuke." yelled Sakura. But inner Sakura actually thought it was pretty funny.

"Why are you yelling at me for. He would say worse things to me and you would just laugh." yelled back Naruto.

As they continued arguing, Sasuke, not that he even heard a word they were saying, was already lost in thought.

'This is weird. They both got a jutsu from the Hokage, and they were taught by elite ninjas. Something is going on here.'

'Look at them argue, I bet neither of them have even notice that.'

Sasuke was snap back to reality by Kakashi's voice.

"Ok, guys. We're done for today. Have a nice weekend and I'll see you all on monday morning at the usual time." said Kakashi without even looking up from the book he was holding.

Naruto and Sakura didn't even hear a word Kakashi said since they were still arguing which seems to lead to how come Naruto likes ramen so much.

Sasuke just shook his head and sighed, then left without even saying a word like usual.

"Hey, guys, training's over. You can head home now." said Kakashi as he puts his book on the pouch around his waist.

Sakura and Naruto finally stopped when he said that only to notice that Sasuke was gone.

"You guys can walk with me, if you want." said Kakashi as he starts to walk.

"Yea, sure." said Naruto as he picks up his backpack.

"Its all your fault, Naruto. You made me miss when Sasuke left. I was going to walk home with him." yelled Sakura as she caught up with them.

She went on the whole time talking about Sasuke while Naruto just talked to Kakashi trying to ignore her since he don't like Sasuke.

Before they knew it they had reach the village. It was buzzing with people walking, talking, doing everyday things from shopping to gossiping.

Then suddenly coming out of nowhere, were leaf ninjas. They were surrounded in an instant.

They seemed to be a mix of Chuunin and Jounin ninjas. Their headgears with the leaf symbol were shining in the sun from various places.

They were everywhere, on rooftops, trees, on the ground, it even seemed that some of the civilians were also ninjas.

Naruto and Sakura were ready in their defense position. They knew they can't win, and they also don't want to fight ninjas from their own village.

Kakashi was calmed. He just stood there, hands in his pocket, like he knew what was going to happened, and he did.

One of them which seems to be the leader came closer.

"The Hokage requires your presence. All of you." said the leader in a deep voice.

"There was no need to bring all these people just to come and get us, I mean we're from the same village." said Naruto as he drops down his guard.

"Its standard procedure, they have to do that." said Kakashi calmly.

"Follow me, please," said the leader as he starts to jump on rooftops, trees, electrical wires, too fast for the naked eyes to even follow, but not for them.

Kakashi started following the same way, soon to be followed by Naruto and Sakura, who were also followed by the rest of the ninjas.

They reached the Hokage palace in no time at all. As soon as they entered the building, the ninjas were gone like the blink of an eye.

They found the Hokage sitting in front of his crystal ball. He looks up as they were coming in, only to smile and tell them to take a sit.

"I think only one of you know why you are here, right?" said the Hokage as he look at them.

"Right," said Kakashi as he pulls out his Make Out Paradise book from his bag.

"Then let me explain," started the Hokage as he noticed the confused look on Naruto and Sakura's faces.

"There is a tournament starting three weeks from now, to recognize the best for hire, as in the best to hire for assassinations and protections and stuff like that." added the Hokage who once again noticed the confused but attentive look on the young ninjas faces.

"Only one hidden shinobi village is allowed to enter, so they picked the best qualified one which is us. We are allowed to enter only two ninjas who will have to work together as a team to win the tournament." continued the Hokage as he lights up his pipe.

"The tournament will have all kinds of , how should I say, characters. There will be fighters of various types of martial arts which I heard also includes these new robot fighters who are the future for hire or something like that, there will be samurais with various powerful sword techniques, and also other trained ninjas but not from the hidden villages so they will not have any headgears."

"I also heard that they normally dress in black, but they also wear other colors like white, red, blue, with their whole face, except their eyes, hidden behind a mask of some kind." said Kakashi without even looking up from his book.

Sakura looked at Kakashi for a while then turned her attention back to the Hokage.

'Kind of like you, Master Kakashi. We can't see your face either.'

"That is also correct," said the Hokage as he send some smoke towards the ceiling from the corner of his mouth.

"So what does that have to do with us," said Naruto finally breaking the silence.

Sakura said nothing, but inner Sakura agreed with Naruto question, what does this has to do with us?

"Man, are you that slow? Why do you think he gave you both new jutsus to learn?" yelled Kakashi finally looking up from his book.

"Why?" said the still confused Naruto as Kakashi and the hokage fell from their seat, almost hitting their head hard on the floor.

"Because you and Sakura are the two chosen ninjas to represent us in the tournament." said the Hokage.

"Wha... What?" said both Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

"Yes, you heard correctly." answered the Hokage.

"Why me? Why couldn't it have been Sasuke? He's way better than me." yelled Naruto.

'But on the other hand I get to spend the time with Sakura with no Sasuke, Ok, never mind then.'

"Why him? Why couldn't it have been Sasuke? He's way better than Naruto." yelled Sakura.

'It would have been great to spend time with Sasuke with no Naruto, but for some reason I am not that mad like I thought I would be.'

"Sorry the decision is final," said the Hokage with a little raised voice.

"For two weeks, you two will have to learn how to work with each other more than ever before, and you two will also have to learn how to get along with each other, cause there is no teamwork if you two don't work with each other." finished the Hokage.

"Well, that's it. You may go now, and think it over. Training starts tomorrow with Kakashi every afternoon except on Sundays." said the Hokage as he opens the door for them to leave.

Kakashi followed them.

'For some reason, I actually think they can handle it.'

Naruto and Sakura had just left the Hokage's palace only to start fighting and arguing again.

'Or maybe not.'

End of Chapter 4.

Well, this was Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it.  
I decided to make the tournament more interesting with only one hidden village fighting against all these different kinds of fighters, samurais, and ninjas as we know of today.  
Please REVIEW and tell me what you think about all of this.  
Peace out fellow Naruto fans.

Next chapter: The beginning


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

Note: This fanfiction takes place when Team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) was still an official team, training, and going on missions. The Third is still the current Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, except for the characters in this tournament and their techniques.

Note: The names of the techniques in this fanfiction are taken from the official US manga version of Naruto (except for the ones I created). For example Naruto's "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " will be "Art Of The Doppelganger" as named in the US manga. I know many Naruto fans are used to the Japanese names of the techniques, so I apologize for any inconvenience (yes, I know they sound kind of stupid).

Well, thanks for all reviews guys, That makes me so happy starts to cry As a thank you here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: The Beginning

The news of Naruto and Sakura representing the leaf village got around very fast. By the end of the day the whole village knew about the tournament and who would be representing them.

It was saturday morning and Sasuke got up bright and early to have some training alone like any other saturday mornings.

When he was done he decided to have a walk around the village. As he walks through the village there was a lot of talking going around about a tournament so he decided to go get some ramen.

When he got there he found both Naruto and Sakura there waiting for something or someone. Are they waiting for me? Hope not.

"Hey, Sasuke. Over here." yelled Sakura as she waves her arm around for him to see her.

Sasuke didn't want to go but since he wanted some ramen and they might know about this talk about a tournament going on.

"Morning, Sasuke." said Sakura as she tries to get close to him.

"Hey." was all Sasuke said as he orders a cup of ramen without even looking at her.

"Hey Sasuke, have you heard about the tournament?" said Naruto with a big smile in his face.

"Naruto, there is no need to rub it in you know." yelled Sakura.

"Yea, what about it?" said Sasuke finally turning his attention to them.

"Me and Sakura are the chosen ones to represent the leaf village at the tournament." said Naruto now with a huge smile that could reach his ears.

"What?" said a surprise Sasuke.

"Out of all people in this whole village, they picked you. We can already tell the Hokage we lost the tournament right now." said Sasuke to Naruto with a small grin on his face.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny, Not." yelled Naruto.

"Ok, well good luck to you both." said Sasuke as he starts to eat his ramen.

'I can't believe I just said that. Why him? Why couldn't it have been Lee or Neji or even me? Am I getting jealous of Naruto the stupid?'

"Okay, let go guys. Hey Sasuke. Bye Sasuke." said Kakashi as he leaves with Naruto and Sakura to start their training.

"Bye Sasuke." said Sakura quickly as she starts to run so she could catch up with Kakashi and Naruto.

Sasuke sighed then finished his ramen.

'This is bad. Naruto and Sakura never gets along with each other and if they don't start thinking about good teamwork, we're done for. I hope they do their best for the reputation of this whole village.'

/Two weeks later/

For two weeks Naruto and Sakura trained their best as a team. Kakashi made a doppelganger of himself for them to train with.

They would attack and Naruto and Sakura had to find a way to work together so they can win otherwise they won't stand a chance in the tournament.

Today was their last training and they already started getting the hang of it but sometimes they still argued over nothing.

'Oh, boy. We're going to lose this tournament if those two keep at it like that.'

"Ok, we're done for today but you guys still have to practice some more at home but not as much. Here are some important things you need to remember. There is only one week left before the tournament, you guys have all that time to have some rest and relaxation because the tournament won't be easy, so get ready for anything." said Kakashi calmly and slowly so they could get every detail.

"Now, I want you both to do your best and don't worry if we lose the tournament other than you two will be known as the ones who messed up this village reputation for generations and generations." said Kakashi seriously.

'That should give them some determination to stop the arguing and get along more.'

Naruto and Sakura suddenly felt like they didn't want to do this no more, being known for something bad in this village is worse than others.

"You're joking, right?" yelled Naruto.

When he looked at Kakashi he didn't even find a hint humor on his face. Actually he looked serious.

"I don't think he's joking, Naruto." said Sakura.

"Its not that big of a deal guys, the village drunk lost in a tournament and look how he turned out." said Kakashi.

"Oh great. That was a good help." yelled Naruto.

"You can't be serious?" yelled Sakura as she joins Naruto with the yelling.

"Don't worry guys. As long as you two work together and try your best there is nothing to worry about." said Kakashi with a small grin under his mask.

"Well, see you guys later, and remember to practice and get some rest, you'll need it." said Kakashi as he disappears with a cloud of smoke.

"Come on lets go Naruto, I want to get home so I can take a shower and change, my clothes is so dirty from this last session."

They walk together and for the first time they both realized that they weren't arguing, they were both thinking about what Kakashi said.

"Do you think that Master Kakashi was only trying to scare us into getting along more?" said Naruto as he starts to think more about that.

"Well, it worked because we weren't arguing like usual." said Sakura.

She turned her head a little and look at Naruto sideways but when she notice he was looking at her too, she turned her head and started walking faster.

'What was that about? She is so weird.'

"Hey, wait up."

Since Sakura was walking too fast she didn't even notice the tree's huge root that was in the way. She tripped over it and wasn't able to find her balance only to be caught by Naruto who came out of nowhere.

As he held her there Sakura felt a new feeling coming over her. Then just like that with no warning her lips were pressed against Naruto's.

Sakura's legs went numb, she couldn't believe that her first kiss was from Naruto but not Sasuke, who she was always after but... he never cared.

She wasn't the one to pull away but it was Naruto.

"I have always wanted to do that for a long time, Sakura." said Naruto as he pulls Sakura up.

Sakura didn't say anything as she could hardly stand on her legs.

Then all of a sudden Naruto looked terrified.

"Oh man, I am so sorry Sakura, I kissed you without your permission. That can be considered as rape. I could go to jail." said Naruto as he paced around saying all these things that might happen to him because of one uninvited kiss.

"It's okay, Naruto." said Sakura as she finally got control of herself.

"But you do that again I will kill you, got that?" yelled Sakura as she came to her senses.

"Come on, lets go already."

'I can't believe Naruto just kissed me and I wasn't mad at all, it was like I actually wanted to be kissed by him. What the heck is going on? I thought I had feelings for Sasuke. Am I getting over him?'

/Tournament Day/

Naruto spend one week doing nothing but practicing, relaxing, and thinking about Sakura all the time. He kept on replaying the scene when he kissed her in his head all the time, somehow he knew that something like this might never happen again.

Naruto and Sakura was woken up at 5 am with a pounding on their doors, as soon as they opened the door there was a gush of wind but there was nobody there so they both close the door but as they turn around, right behind them through the whole house were leaf ninjas on the couch, standing, and crouching all around the house.

"Good morning. It is time to go, you must go get ready for we shall leave in 45 minutes. You may start now. Go get ready and remember your weapons."

Both Naruto and Sakura had to hurry up and get ready, take a fast shower, put on their clothes which was a little hard for Sakura since her house was filled with ninjas even her room, she had to tell them to get out so she could put on her clothes as her whole face turned red.

They were on there way and soon as it was 6 am. Naruto and Sakura felt a little nervous and embarrassing to have all these people with them, just to go on a tournament.

"The whole village will be there, at least those who wants to go. Almost half the village left already. The tournament starts at 1:00 pm and it's being held at the one of the biggest and popular city in the Land of the Waves. And as you know it going to take a while before we get there so we had to leave early. You shall be told when we arrive."

And just like he was gone.

'It like we're famous and they are our bodyguards.' thought Naruto. 

The land was beautiful there were trees everywhere it was like a jungle, when they finally reached the city, it was a very beautiful sight. The place was huge; it's about five times the size of leaf village. There were people everywhere talking and laughing.

We were heading to the center of the city, and it took a while for them to get there especially after a boy bumped into Naruto only to find out seconds later that his wallet was missing. He started running after the boy and when he finally caught him and toke his wallet back, the boy was crying, followed by Naruto getting punch in the face by the boy's big brother.

"Man, that guy was asking for it, he's lucky the ninjas stopped me." said Naruto with anger as he rubs his nose.

"Well, you should have just take back you wallet and let the boy go, but noooo, you had to grab him by the collar and ask him why he did that for, why do you think?" said Sakura as she started laughing.

"We're here."

It was a huge stadium with thousands of seat, which already had a lot of people. In the middle was a huge battlefield, which had a huge ring in the middle.

Naruto and Sakura head for the locker room. There were so many people there, ranging from fighters, samurais, ninjas, to swordsmen, archers, and on.

"Those robot fighters look pretty cool."

"Not after you've seen them fight."

There was a lot of talking going around, teammate talking to teammate since it was a team tournament.

"Did you hear? Those two over there are the famous twin blade brothers the Samurai Gurus."

"No way !"

"I just hope we don't go against them."

At another side was another conversation about someone else.

"Guess who else is here?"

"Who?"

"The Double Dragon Ninjas Gain."

"You're must be joking, man, why would they come to a tournament like this? They already have such a huge reputation."

"People say that they can't believe that they aren't actually from any hidden shinobi villages."

Naruto looked at Sakura, to find a worried look like his on her face.

'There are lots of strong people here, but I know if I work together with Sakura, we can do this.'

"You see that guy over there."

The guy wasn't talking to him but Naruto looked anyway.

By one of the lockers was a tall guy with bandages wrap around his hands. He had scars all over his body since he had no shirt on as the girls around kept looking at his muscles only to turn back and start giggling. He just stood there with his eyes closed, which seems like he was sleeping. He had yellow hair like Naruto's and seems to like the same color as Naruto since he had on orange pants similar to Naruto's.

"No one knows who he is but I heard he's a fighter, and he entered himself alone with no partner said he didn't need one, they told him that since this is a team tournament the other competitors will have an advantage on him, but he just said he didn't care so they entered him."

"Man, that is crazy. There are too many weird people here."

Naruto wasn't scared and neither was Sakura, they were ready, that's what they spent weeks training for.

A voice filled the whole room, it seems it was coming from the intercom at the end of the room.

"It is time to begin, you may all head to the battle field now."

As soon as they were out there was shouting and yelling everywhere, posters and signs were being held everywhere, it seemed that half of the right side was for the leaf village. It seemed like everyone was there.

Through all the people Naruto could see Hinata holding a sign that said "GOOD LUCK NARUTO" and in a smaller font it said "AND SAKURA". She was blushing as she held the sign.

'Huh, cool. I always thought there was something weird about that girl, she always act weird around me even though people tell me that she is pretty strong.'

Naruto could see Sasuke seating right next to Kakashi and Iruka who was also holding a sign that said "WIN NARUTO AND U GET RAMEN".

Sasuke wasn't even looking up as they came out, it was like he didn't even want to be there, but he was actually looking forward to the tournament.

Some way down you could see Lee with a sign similar to Hinata's but only it was the opposite. Higher up seemed to be a box reserved for the Hokage and you could also see all the ninjas around.

'Oh, geesh. It's not like the Hokage can't fight to protect himself or anything, I mean that why he is the Hokage because he's the best ninja in the whole village, and that's why I will prove myself today and I shall win against the Hokage when I finally challenge him.'

But there were also other signs all around from all these different people like one that said "GO NINJAS GAIN". There are so many people from everywhere supporting their team, there was hardly any seats left for people in the city.

It was an unbelievable sight, Naruto and Sakura has never seen anything like it. Then just like that the whole stadium was filled with a loud and booming voice.

"EVERY FIVE YEARS A TOURNAMENT IS HELD TO FIND THE BEST FOR HIRE IN THESE LANDS. I WELCOME YOU TO THE FIFTH OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT FOR HIRE."

The stadium was filled with shouts and applause.

"AND I AM YOUR HOST KUWABA."

"HERE ARE THE TOURNAMENT RULES. A TEAM OF TWO WILL BATTLE TILL THEY GET TO THE FINALS. YOU AUTOMATICALLY LOSE IF YOU FALL OUT OF THE RING BY YOUR OPPONENTS ATTACKS, NOT THE WHOLE TEAM BUT ONLY THE MEMBER THAT FALLS OUT. YOU SHALL BE DISQUALIFIED IF YOU KILL YOUR OPPONENTS OR IF YOU CHEAT.

"WELL, LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN."

"FIRST OFF IS NARUTO AND SAKURA OF THE LEAF VILLAGE,"

There were loud shouts and yelling coming from where the leaf village sat.

"VS. THE ROBOT FIGHTERS OF THE FUTURE."

There were some shouts coming from a small area, which seems to have scientists and inventors.

"Why do we have to go first?" said Naruto.

"Who knows, maybe because we are the youngest here and they want to get rid of the young first." said Sakura as they head for the ring.

The two robots were facing across from Naruto and Sakura. They had human bodies with two legs and arms and a head and all; they actually look pretty cool. They had a nice silver and grayish color and they would really look like humans if it wasn't for that color.

"BEGIN NOW"

Just like that they were gone only to reappear right behind them.

'Whoa, how did they do that? That was not speed, it seems they actually teleported.'

"Sakura watch out!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura who was already on the offensive threw a punch, which seems to only hit the air as robot One reappeard right behind her.

As soon as she could Sakura bent all the way as a kick pass over her head, she threw a whirlwind kick at the robot's leg since the other leg was still in the air, only to teleport as it was about to hit the ground.

As Naruto watch he forgot about robot Two, only to be reminded with a kick right on the back which send him flying across the ring almost falling out.

"Naruto, hold on." yelled Sakura as she run as fast as she could to give Naruto a hand which she never did, as right then both robots appeared right in front of her.

Sakura did a huge back flip as she threw at least a dozen kunais straight for the robots. It seemed it had no effect since it did nothing to stop them.

As Sakura landed back on her feet right behind her was Naruto on the ground.

"Naruto, come on, get up!"

Naruto got up like he wasn't even hurt one bit.

"You go ahead, Sakura, I got your back."

"Okay, here we go."

'Wait I thought I saw Naruto on the other side, how did he get over here.'

"Sakura, it's a trick!"

Sakura was looking at another Naruto right in front of her.

'Which one's the real Naruto? Wait, I got it!'

"Hey, Naruto what's your favorite food?"

"humm, Pizza?" said the Naruto behind her.

"Ramen of course." said the one across from her.

But before she could turn and attack she was hit straight in the gut with a punch by the other robot who again appeared out of nowhere.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto as he started running.

He threw close to thirty shurikens faster than anyone could follow.

The robots teleported right before the shurikens reach them, only to reappear on the other side.

Naruto use that time to reach Sakura.

"You okay?"

"Yea, fine. I can't believe they can also use the ninja's transformation skill."

"Well, duh. How do you think they would do during an assassination, go right in there looking like a robot. Yea real stealthy."

Sakura laughed a little but it hurt to laugh because of the punch.

"How can you try to be funny at a time like this."

"So, what should we do? Our weapons has no effect on them since their made of metal and they just keep teleporting." Said Naruto as he look only to see the robots standing right across from them.

"I don't know." Said Sakura after thinking for a while.

"I have an idea but we will have to work together to make it happen, can you do that?" said Naruto as he hand her his hand.

"Yea, lets do this." Said Sakura as she takes his hand as he pulls her up.

End of chapter 5.

This was the fifth chapter. I made it a long chapter since I haven't given a long yet. Well, please REVIEW and tell me what you think. It would make me very happy.  
WELL, C U ALL NEXT TIME FELLOW NARUTO FANS.

Next chapter: Who's Next.


	6. Chapter 6: Who's Next!

Note: This fanfiction takes place when Team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) was still an official team, training, and going on missions. The Third is still the current Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. What do belong to me are the characters at the tournament and some of the attacks and Justus in the story.

Note: The names of the techniques in this fanfiction are taken from the official US manga version of Naruto (except for the ones I created). For example Naruto's "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " will be "Art Of The Doppelganger" as named in the US manga. I know many Naruto fans are used to the Japanese names of the techniques, so I apologize for any inconvenience .(yes, I know they sound kind of stupid)

Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me really happy to see people enjoy this fanfiction.

Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Who's Next!

Previously on Change of Heart:

Naruto and Sakura trained for two weeks to prepare for the tournament. The tournament was being held in one of the biggest and popular city in all the country of the waves. They made it there with no trouble and saw the competition in the locker rooms. The tournament started with loud cheers as the first match was under way. It was the Robots for hire of the future vs. Naruto and Sakura of the Hidden Leaf village. The robots prove to be worthy adversary, Naruto and Sakura were having trouble just getting close to them because of their teleportation. So finally Naruto had a plan and would only work if he work together with Sakura as a team. Let the match continue.

It was their last hope, if Naruto's plan doesn't work, they might not even have enough strength to continue.

"Do you think Naruto can find a way out of this? I mean it would be pretty embarrassing to lose their first battle and the first match of the tournament." said Kakashi with a worried look.

"Yea, I know Naruto and one thing is he never give up, just watch you'll see." said Iruka smiling.

Sasuke was a little worried since they haven't even hit their opponents once yet.

'Man, Naruto better have a plan and I just hope its not one of those plan that can backfire.'

"WOW, WHAT A START FOR THE TOURNAMENT. THIS MATCH IS UNPREDICTABLE, WE DON'T KNOW WHO CAN WIN."

"Ok, you ready Sakura?" said Naruto as he gets into his offensive position with kunai at hand.

"I been ready for two weeks now." said Sakura was a grin as she also gets in her offensive position.

"Alright, GO!" said Naruto as he started running as fast as he could to one side and Sakura head for the other side.

Naruto knew if he and Sakura started running on different side one robot would follow each of them. The robots would try to teleport in front of them and then attack, and that's when the plan comes in.

As soon as Naruto reach the edge of the ring, he was already halfway through a jutsu.

"ART OF THE DOPPELGANGER."

The whole ring was surrounded with Naruto, as the two robots noticed that, Sakura toke that time to also change herself into Naruto.

"Now, can you find my partner, and me, you metal heads?" said all of them at the same time with a grin in their face.

Naruto was actually hoping that they would find the real him or Sakura for that was also part of the plan.

The robots were in the center of all the Narutos.

Their eyes started glowing red and green as they started searching for the real Naruto and Sakura using their super vision.

Then after about 5 seconds of calculation they found out where both Naruto and Sakura were.

They both ran with superb speed where their calculations told them the enemy would be, instead of going after Sakura, they both went after Naruto thinking he was the worst threat so they should deal with him first then go after the weak one, and that is where they made a big mistake.

As they reached Naruto, they lift up their arms and a circle opened in the middle of their palms.

"Our calculations prove that this battle is over. Prepare to lose." said the robots in a eerie voice.

"I thought you guys couldn't talk? You sound like there's a cat stuck in your throat, and your wrong for there is one thing you did not know." said Naruto with a smile.

"My doppelgangers are real just like me."

Then just like that all the Narutos jumped in the air and threw about three dozen kunais and shurikens each, put together with the speed of them all, it got to the robots before they could teleport away.

They hit the robots everywhere and this time it had an effect since it actually punctured the skin, which by doing that the shurikens were able to also cut some of the wires inside the robots.

There was loud and complaining yells from the side where the scientists and inventors sat. They were all standing up and booing for they knew that a robot's second main disadvantage was their wiring, with water being the first.

"Wha... What... did... Yo... You... do?" said the robots with difficulty as they start to having trouble to teleport away or even move their arms.

Then just like that the doppelganger disappeared and there was two Narutos left. So Sakura changed back and started running toward them then she jumped in the air and with one huge kick to the metal chest of a robot which was done the same way by Naruto with the second one. They sended them flying across the field only to be stop by a wall then they slid down into the grass.

"THE FIRST MATCH IS OVER. WHAT AN INTERESTING BATTLE. THE WINNER IS TEAM NARUTO AND SAKURA OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE."

There was cheers and applause ringing from all over the stadium especially from the leaf village side. Hinata almost cried for how happy she was. Sasuke just smiled. Iruka was yelling and applauding since he proved Kakashi wrong.

"Man, I didn't know we had that many fans." said Naruto as he and Sakura leaves the ring.

"Trust me we don't, it's only because of the tournament." said Sakura as they both reach their sitting area for the competitors.

So just like that the tournament went on and on. Naruto and Sakura fought against fighters, archers which were pretty easy to beat, other ninjas trained from ninja schools. They were tired as hell. Their training came in handy at many times.

The Hokage was pretty impress and so was everyone else. Naruto and Sakura showed that the leaf village trained them well. Sasuke was both mad and happy for he couldn't believe that Naruto surpassed him and he thought that Naruto matured a lot and they can win the tournament after all.

Sakura couldn't believe how strong Naruto was and how great they worked as a team. She was starting to feel different about him like she actually loves him? She actually didn't mind it at all it's as if she didn't love Sasuke no more.

It was the fifth day into the tournament and they heard that their next match would be against a samurai team, and they weren't sure which. If they win this match it would lead them to the semi finals. They were excited that they got this far and couldn't wait to get it all over with.

"So, who's next?" said Naruto.

"What?" said Sakura.

"Who's our next victim?" said Naruto smiling.

"Man, are you deaf or something? You heard that we were going to fight against a samurai team." yelled Sakura as she almost fell out of her seat.

"Sorry." said Naruto in a low voice.

Sakura sighed and stood up.

"We got 2 more hours before our next match, I'm going to go take a shower. So don't go wandering off." said Sakura as she headed for the locker rooms.

"Ok." replied Naruto.

Sakura decided to go to the gym and do some laps before taking a shower. It toke her 1 hour before she headed for the girls locker room since she did some target practice after the laps.

The whole girl locker room was empty since there was only about four teams of girls in this whole competition and they lost already so there shouldn't be anyone in there anyway.

She took of her clothes and went into a shower. She turned on the hot water, which felt great after that entire workout.

It toke Sakura about 25 minutes to take the shower since she didn't want to come out since the water felt so good. She got a towel and wrapped herself with it and went to the bench where she left her clothes. After drying herself she dropped the towel and started to put on her clothes.

Right after she had on her bra and panties and was about to put on her short, she heard a loud noise behind her. As fast as she could she took out a Kunai out of her pouch and turned around ready to attack only to see nobody there.

Sakura decided to go in closer, as stealthy as the that she is ninja she started walking really slow with the Kunai at hand. As she got closer she saw Naruto on the ground.

/Naruto's view point./

Naruto decided not to go anywhere so he just sat there and watch the match that was going on. It was that fighter which entered himself alone. And Naruto couldn't believe that the guy was actually beating both of his opponents who were the best swordsmens in the land of the Waves. He won in just five minutes and he was not even hit once.

'He could have won in about a minute but it seems like he wanted to play around with them a little. The match was easy for him to win. Speaking of match where the heck is Sakura? She left about one hour and twenty minutes ago. Let me go check to see if she's okay.'

Naruto headed for the locker rooms, at the cheers for the fighter ringing in his ear. When he reached the girls locker room he decided to keep quiet for if something was going on.

As Naruto stood against a locker he turned his head just a little to see what if anything was wrong and that's when he saw Sakura drop her towel but he was looking at her back and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The girl of his dreams was naked in front of him and he was speechless, the way she moves as she gets her clothes. The way she puts on her bra, the way she puts on her panties caressing her legs and thigh on the way up.

Then just like that Naruto felt his legs gave way and everything turned black before he even hit the ground.

/Back to Sakura./

Sakura drop her kunai and hurried toward Naruto, she hurried and checked for a pulse to see if he was ok, and he was. So she decided she would do CPR.

'I can't believe I'm about to do this to Naruto. If it was before I would wish it was Sasuke but it seem like I don't mind at all, but I'm actually caring for Naruto more than ever before, maybe more than Sasuke?'

Sakura started pumping Naruto's chest and then moved in for the mouth to mouth. She kept going at it for about 2 minutes, which seemed like 2 hours when Naruto finally woke up.

"What happened? Are you okay?" said Sakura all at once and too fast for Naruto to understand but he got the meaning anyway.

"I'm okay. I guess all the stress I've been having reacted again like during that training battle with you." said Naruto with difficulty as he still felt pretty weak.

"What were you doing in here anyway?" said Sakura.

"I noticed you were gone for a while so I decided to go check if you were in the locker room." said Naruto.

"And you were checking me out, weren't you? You pervert!" yelled Sakura.

"Sorry, it was an accident, well come on let's go, the match is about to start." said Naruto trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, you don't. You will be going to that small hospital in the stadium, and I will go ask if the tournament can be rescheduled for this afternoon." said Sakura as she gets up and put on the rest of her clothes.

Naruto was once again looking at Sakura, he couldn't believe the nice body she has.

'...her boobs were right on my face when I woke up.'

"Oh, I'm okay, no need for that." lied Naruto as he tries to get up.

"I know your not okay Naruto, but I know you and nothing can talk you out of it so lets go." said Sakura.

When she didn't get an answer she turned around to see what is wrong only to see Naruto on the floor again, this time out cold.

/Stadium Hospital./

Naruto woke up with his head ringing. With a little difficulty he opened his eyes and noticed a nurse that was closing the blinds, it look dark outside.

"What time is it?" said Naruto low enough to be a whisper.

"Oh, your up. Its 7:35 pm." answered the nurse as she walk to Naruto and started checking his heart rate.

"Oh, no. My match was three hours ago." said Naruto as he tries to get up.

"Oh, don't worry. The match was postponed for tomorrow. So you should get some rest." said the nurse as she check Naruto's pulse.

"A lot of people been in here checking on you, you must have a lot of friends. I had to tell them to leave since you need peace and quiet to get some rest, but there was this pink haired girl that stayed in here since she brought you in." said the nurse as she saw a huge smile appeared in Naruto's face.

"Where is she?" said Naruto as he look around.

"She left about five minutes ago, I think she's in the waiting area if you want to go see her, but you need to come back after that to get some rest." said the nurse with a grin since she knew he would want to go see her.

"Thanks." said Naruto with a smile.

He got up and went through the door leaving the nurse in his room fixing the bed. Naruto saw Sakura holding something from far away, but when he got close he noticed that she was hugging a guy with black hair, Sasuke.

Naruto started walking faster until he noticed Sasuke move in and kiss Sakura, but instead of pushing him away, Sakura actually deepened the kiss.

That's when Iruka came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Naruto, you up. How are you?" yelled Iruka from across the room.

When Sakura heard the name, she finally got out of the kiss and turned to see Naruto standing there in his hospital gown looking at her with horror struck eyes.

"Fine, just fine." said Naruto in a high voice as he head back to his room.

"Wait, Naruto. It's not what you think." yelled Sakura as she started running after Naruto but when she got to his room it was empty and his clothes and stuff were gone.

"I'm sorry." whispered Sakura.

/Sasuke's view point./

Sasuke was looking for Sakura and Naruto when someone told him that their match was postponed till tomorrow because the one with the yellow hair is ill or something.

So he went to the stadium hospital and ask for Naruto Uzumaki's room. Just when he was about to go inside he saw Sakura coming out of the room.

"Hey Sakura. How's Naruto?" said Sasuke.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke. He's fine." said Sakura as she reached him.

"Don't go in yet he's getting some rest." said Sakura as she went and sat down in the waiting area.

"Are you okay?" said Sasuke as he sits next to her and puts an arm around her.

"Oh, Sasuke. Naruto could have died if it wasn't for me, we would have lost the tournament." cried Sakura as she give him a hug.

Then just like that, not knowing what came over him, Sasuke lifts Sakura's head and kisses her and was surprised to see her deepen the kiss.

'I shouldn't have done that; I am using her emotions. I know in a right time she would have not kiss me like she just did, cause now I know that she cares more for Naruto then me. What I just did was wrong; I must pull away.'

Right when Sasuke was about to do that, Iruka came and yelled to Naruto from across the room, which only startled Sakura so she pulled away first.

As Sakura started running after Naruto, Sasuke knew that from then on Naruto would hate him for life, and he actually cared about it.

/Back to Naruto/

Naruto left the hospital with an anger that could almost change him from a funny and caring guy to the worst punk ninja ever. He couldn't believe what he just saw, he can't believe that what Sasuke just did, and even more he couldn't believe that Sakura actually deepened the kiss.

Naruto went straight to his room, toke his clothes and jump out the window and was gone like the wind. He found a corner and changed into his clothes, then started walking around still thinking about what just happened.

He didn't even know where he was, it was a big city and even though it was late at night there was still a lot of people walking around. Most of them were talking about the tournament.

"Man, did you see that yellow haired kid from the leaf village, I think his name was Naru something, anyway, he pretty strong and his partner is hot and strong."

Naruto passed them sitting down in front of a café, that's when one of them noticed him, and ask if he could give them an autograph for their little sister.

All the people from the leaf village stayed in the city in hotels or inns until the tournament was over, because of that Naruto keep running into people from his village. They all kept telling him that he better get some rest and if they lose tomorrow they would kill him, then they would hit him on the back and said 'just joking, but seriously you better win.' but I don't think Naruto even heard a word they said.

Naruto met most of the Genin ninjas at a ramen bar with Kakashi and Iruka. Hinata saw him coming, she ran to him and gave him a hug, which was a little unusual for Naruto, cause it seems that everyone wants to hug him lately.

"I'm so glad your ok, come join us for some ramen." Said Hinata without waiting for an answer as she drag him toward the shop.

"Hey, Naruto. How are you, man?" said Lee with a mouthful of noodles.

"I'm fine." Said Naruto in a harsh toned voice.

"I'll buy you some ramen, then I want to head to your hotel room and get some rest." said Kakashi as all the other were congratulating Naruto for doing a good job so far.

Just when Naruto got his ramen and was about to eat some, he heard Hinata call for Sakura to join them. Naruto turned to see Sakura coming with Iruka, with red eyes as if she just cried to him about everything.

When she reached him, she kept her head down since she knew she couldn't look at Naruto in the face.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Said Sakura in a low voice.

"We have nothing to talk about." Said Naruto as he gets up to leave.

"Naruto, where are your manners, she said she needs to talk to you." Yelled Iruka.

Everyone was looking at them now, Lee look like he was going to punch Naruto or something.

"Talk about what? That she kissed a guy that I don't like right in front of me, or the fact that she deepened the kiss." Yelled Naruto as he jumps in the air and was gone faster than the wind using his ninja skills.

Everyone was now looking horror struck at Sakura, Hinata felt like she could just punch Sakura.

"How could you? Do you know how much Naruto loves you? I tried many times to show him that I have a crush on him but he always seemed interested in you more. Then you do something like this to him." yelled Hinata as she too was gone the same leaving tears in the air as a trace.

Sakura couldn't believe what just happened, how everything went wrong, and now she didn't even know if Naruto would even show up for the match tomorrow.

She couldn't hold it all in, she just drop to her knees and started crying like a baby.

"It's okay, just let it all out." Said Iruka as he holds her.

"Lets go to your room, so you can get some rest." Said Iruka then using one hand, the other one holding Sakura, he did a hand gesture and teleported them to Sakura's room.

Naruto went to a different hotel and stayed there since his room was right next to Sakura's in the other hotel. By morning he was feeling a little bit better so he decided to do some exercises then go down for some breakfast.

Sakura spend the whole night crying, when she finally got some sleep it was about two in the morning. She woke up feeling a little better, seemed like the crying helped, but she was still feeling bad about yesterday.

Sakura got ready, toke a shower and fixed her hair and headed for the match. When she got there, the stadium was already filled with people ready for an exciting match since they know Naruto and Sakura been giving them good fights every match, but they had no idea what happened last night.

As Sakura looked around she couldn't see Naruto anywhere she was starting to worry that he might not turn up at all, and she knew that she couldn't win without him. From far Sakura could notice that Hinata poster changed and now said 'GO, NARUTO. KICK SOME SAMURAI BUTT' with no mention of Sakura at all.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE, THIS IS KUWABA YOU HOST. TELLING YOU ALL TO GET READY FOR A GOOD FIGHT AND REMEMBER TO CHEER FOR YOUR TEAM."

The stadium was filled with loud cheers from all over, and somehow it seemed like there was more people.

"TODAY'S MATCH WAS POSTPONED FROM YESTERDAY BECAUSE OF AN EMERGENCY, BUT EVERYTHING IS OKAY NOW. THE MATCH IS NARUTO AND SAKURA FROM THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE VS. THE TWIN BLADE BROTHERS, THE SAMURAI GURUS."

The stadium was once again filled with loud cheers from both the leaf village side and from the city, who were cheering the twin samurais.

It was time for them to head to the ring but Sakura still haven't seen Naruto yet. Then just like she saw him coming from the locker rooms looking a little mad but not as much as yesterday.

"I didn't think you were coming." Said Sakura as Naruto caught up with her.

"I wasn't, but I came for my village not you." Said Naruto calmly.

'Man, this isn't the Naruto I know, I can't believe in just one night I change a whole person personality.'

The twin blade brothers look pretty strong and they were pretty tall too. They wore black long pants with a black gyui over it with their sword around their waists.

"Get one thing straight." Said Naruto without even looking at Sakura as he gets into his offensive position with kunai at hand.

"I am not going to work together with you. You do what you want and I do what I think is right to stop them. Just stay out of my way. Got it?" said Naruto in a high and harsh voice.

"YOU MAY BEGIN, NOW."

Naruto was gone as soon as he heard the word 'now', only to be seen in the air about to attack.

End of chapter 6.

Well, this was the sixth chapter, hope you enjoyed it. A gyui is this sort of dress that Samurai's wear; they look like the one Rurouni Kenshin wears, at least that how I think you spell it.  
PLEASE REVIEW. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you and Good-bye for  
now.

Next Chapter: The Semi Finals.


	7. Chapter 7: The Semi Finals

Note: This fanfiction takes place when Team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) was still an official team, training, and going on missions. The Third is still the current Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. What do belong to me are the characters at the tournament and some of the attacks and Justus in the story. Enjoy.

Note: The names of the techniques in this fanfiction are taken from the official US manga version of Naruto (except for the ones I created). For example Naruto's "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " will be "Art Of The Doppelganger" as named in the US manga. I know many Naruto fans are used to the Japanese names of the techniques, so I apologize for any inconvenience (yes, I know they sound kind of stupid).

Hey, guys. Thanks for the reviews. Well, here is chapter 7. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: The Semi Finals

Previously on Change Of Heart:

By working together with Sakura, Naruto manage to win their first match, and so their winning streak continued till they were on their last match that would lead them to the semi finals. By accident Naruto saw the girl of his dream naked which only lead him to activating his stress problem. He was soon hurt deeply emotionally when he saw Sakura kissing Sasuke. Naruto showed up for their match but only for his village and decided to work alone. Will everything work out between Naruto and Sakura? Who will win the match? Will Naruto ever forgive Sasuke? Let the match continue.

Naruto jump in the air and already had shurikens out, and threw as much as he could at the right samurai.

Right before the shurikens hit its target it was knocked out of the way like a chew toy.

"If this is how you are going to attack, then you don't have a chance against one of us, so I don't have to say the two of us." said the one on the right as he puts his sword back at his waist.

"Before we begin, I think we should be introduced. I am guru Samu, and he is my faithful brother, guru Rai. Together our name becomes the Samurai gurus." said Samu.

"Well, are you done, brother? I want to get this over, I am bored to death already, they hardly look like a challenge to me." said Rai with his arms crossed over his chest, looking bored as ever.

"Patience brother, we will have a better challenge soon enough at the finals, but we must get rid of them first." said Samu as he gets in his offensive position with his hand at the hilt of his blade.

"Shut up, and fight." said Naruto as he once again was in the air and this time threw five kunais at Samu from each hand with incredible speed.

The kunais struck something but it wasn't the target but it was the floor of the ring.

"Naruto, come on, we must work together if we want to win this." yelled Sakura as she gets into her defensive position, knowing that she can't really win by herself.

"I told you already, I will not work together with you." said Naruto as he dodged Samu's blade by one inch.

"Leave him to me brother, he is starting to get on my last nerve." said Rai as he takes out his sword.

"Just shut up, and bring it on." said Naruto as he raise up his hand with two fingers in the air and started the hand gestures for his jutsu.

"ART OF THE DOPPELGANGER"

At that same time the ring with filled with about thirty Naruto, all ready to attack with kunais at hand.

Meanwhile Sakura has been trying to find a way to attack Samu, but she kept going back to the defensive every time because of Samu speed.

Sakura could have been bleeding to death by now, if she hadn't use everything she learn as a ninja.

All the Narutos attacked at once as they started running towards Rai.

With one swing of his sword, all the Narutos hit the ground only to disappear, but the real Naruto did not attack, he was hiding behind Rai, and as soon as his doppelgangers disappeared he attacked.

Rai did not see it coming, so before he could even turn around to see his opponent's attack, he was hit square on the jaw which threw him across the field only to hit Sakura back as she was getting ready to attack and never even saw it coming.

Sakura breath was knocked out of her forcefully and with much pain. As she push herself up, she was pulled up by her dress up to Naruto's face.

"I told you to stay out of my way. That attack could have knocked him out of the ring, but you had to be in the way." yelled Naruto as he let go at Sakura, who hit the ground pretty rough.

"I'm in pain, Naruto, and all you can think about is the enemy." said Sakura calmly as she gets up with much difficulty.

Naruto didn't say anything but instead turned his attention back to his opponent. Rai was getting up again, but to Naruto's great surprise, his sword was thrown across the ring during the attack.

When Rai finally noticed that he was missing his sword, it was too late. Naruto started running with incredible speed in a circle around Rai, it created a delusion which showed that there was more than one Naruto.

As fast as he could Naruto jump in the air and threw three kunais straight for Rai. Before Rai could even think about dodging he was already struck three places in his body.

Naruto decided to make it a combo, so when he landed he planted a high kick right at Rai's chest.

The kick threw him across the ring, landing with a thug outside the ring.

The was loud cheers going all around the stadium.

"AMAZING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, NARUTO WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT GURU RAI WITH JUST MERE LUCK. GET THE SAMURAI AWAY FROM HE'S SWORD AND YOU DEFINITELY HAVE AN ADVANTAGE. ITS ONE DOWN AND ONE TO GO. NOW BY WORKING TOGETHER NARUTO AND SAKURA MAY BE ABLE DEFEAT THE LAST ENEMY, BUT WE WILL FOUND SOON ENOUGH."

Rai couldn't believe that he just got beaten by a kid, he was mad but that wouldn't change the rules, and since he's outside of the ring, which mean that he lost and he can't go back in to help his brother.

Naruto started walking and when he got near the end of the ring, he took Rai's sword and with his knife throwing skills, threw the sword to Rai.

If it was a normal person, that sword would have went straight into Rai's right shoulder, but Rai isn't a normal person.

To Naruto's surprise he caught it with just one hand right in front of his face.

"Come on, brother. It all up to you now." yelled Rai as he puts his sword back in its sheath tie around his waist.

"Naruto, good job. With Rai out, it will be easy to get Samu out, by working together." said Sakura as she runs toward Naruto.

"I have done my part. Now, its your turn." said Naruto as he leaves the ring and sat down on a bench far from the ring.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" yelled Sakura, but she already knew the answer to her question. Naruto just sat there his arms crossed over his chest.

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE. NARUTO LEFT THE RING AND MADE UP HIS MIND OF NOT COMING BACK, NOW ITS ALL UP TO SAKURA TO FINISH THE MATCH, BUT IT WILL BE HARDER THAN SHE THINK." 

Samu was surprised to see Naruto leave like that, since he knew that if they work together they could have won.

"Don't worry, brother. The girl don't stand a chance without the boy, so we can already call this match ours." said Samu as takes his sword in hand, ready to attack.

Sakura knew she had no chance against Samu, but she will not give up but try her best.

Sakura decided to attack first. She started running, kunai at hand. She was closing in to attack, but instead was forced to back flip herself back to where she was before in order to avoid Samu's sword.

For about 10 minutes all Sakura was able to do was dodge all Samu's blows and wasn't even able to come close to getting near to him. Sakura wasn't hit with the full blows of the sword, but she was still struck by them. Her clothes was all ripped, and she had scratches all over her body. By trying to get away she lost her balance and fell and twisted her knee.

Naruto couldn't believe it but he was starting to feel bad about leaving Sakura alone with him. She was getting hurt badly and all I can do is sit out here and watch it all happen. She don't deserve that.

"I am sorry girl, but this battle is over. You were a great opponent, braver than your partner." said Samu as he takes his sword and raise it in the air.

Then just like that started moving his sword around like he was about to do a hand gesture for a jutsu. He finished it with a swing of his sword.

The sword made what look like a huge slice into the air, and was heading straight for Sakura.

'Oh, no. I'm done for.'

Sakura knew it was over and was ready to except the fact. It was heading straight for her, leaving a huge line on the ring as proof the audience wasn't just imaging what they were seeing.

Naruto appear in front of Sakura out of nowhere, and was already through a hand of gestures. Sakura recognized the jutsu, it was the shield jutsu.

Just like that a huge invisible barrier appear out of Naruto's hand and stopped it, but it was still there, and Naruto was having a hard time pushing it back.

"Naruto..." said Sakura on the ground, her hands on her injured knew.

Just like that, as if Naruto was drawing more power from a different source, he screamed and push it back with a huge force, it was coming back straight for Samu.

Samu tried to stop it with his sword, but instead only lessen the blow. The blow was so strong that it send Samu flying across the ring, only to be stop by the huge wall of the stadium, and the crowd went crazy, cheers was being heard all over the city, and its a big city.

"ONE MORE TIME, FOLKS. THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLE. ONCE AGAIN NARUTO AND SAKURA SEEMED TO MANAGE TO GO TO THE NEXT ROUND. THEIR NEXT MATCH IN THE SEMI FINALS WILL BE AGAINST THE UNKNOWN TRAVELING FIGHTER, WHICH WILL BE HELD THREE DAYS FROM NOW. GET SOME REST GUYS."

Sakura couldn't believe, but it seemed like Naruto still cares for her and that was enough to even make her forget her knee injury. Just as she opened her mouth to talk, Naruto stopped her.

"Don't think because I help you everything's back to normal. I only helped you because I couldn't let you be the one to mess up our village reputation, leave that to Sasuke." said Naruto coldly, as he starts to leave without even helping Sakura get up, but deep inside he knows that he still cares more than Sakura thinks.

/Next Morning/

After Naruto left the tournament he went straight to the ramen shop, he was happy that no one was there, at least no one he knew. Ramen was the only thing that would make him feel better when he's down.

When he was done, he went straight to the nearest forest and did some training for the rest of the time. He went back to his room weaker than he ever was in his life.

Naruto went straight to the showers and when he was done, and just drop on his bed, going out a second later. He wake up with the sound of the door being knocked really hard.

"Okay, already." yelled Naruto. He got up and went to the door, without even bothering asking who it was, he opened the door, only to wish a second later that he hadn't.

Standing right in front of him was Sakura. She looked better than before, it looked like she got some rest, and her wounds were almost healed. She had her head down but finally raised it up to talk to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." said Sakura.

"What do you want?" said Naruto ready to shut the door.

"I just want to talk." said Sakura.

"Why do you always want to talk? Talk about what?" said Naruto.

Sakura stayed silent and didn't say anything back.

"Bye then." said Naruto coldly as he shuts the door.

"What the..." said Naruto. The door wasn't closing, it seemed like something was in the way. It looked like a foot. Sasuke's foot.

"Pretty smart, putting your room on a different name, but it was still easy to find you. All I had to do was to ask for a midget yellow-haired boy that resembles a cat." said Sasuke as takes his feet out of the doorway.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny. You really think I'm up for dumb jokes right now, especially from you." said Naruto.

"I know, but Sakura told me she needed to talk to you, so I decided to help her find you, and now that we did I'm not leaving here until I see you let Sakura go inside so you guys can talk." said Sasuke with his hands in his pockets.

"What makes you can't I'm going to do that." said Naruto.

"Because I can make you." said Sasuke with a smile.

And Naruto knew it too. Sasuke is a very persuasive person, and Naruto did not want Sasuke to persuade anyone, especially him.

Without saying a word, Naruto just moved out of the doorway and let Sakura go in.

"Thanks, Sasuke." whispered Sakura as she pass him.

Naruto slammed the door right behind him and sat down in the couch. Sakura just stood there, close to the door, looking around everywhere.

"Are you going to stand the whole time or are you going to sit?" said Naruto without even looking up from the magazine he just grab.

"I'll just stand." answered Sakura.

"So, what do you want? I need to go take a shower." said Naruto finally putting the magazine down.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am really sorry about what happened. I didn't really mean to kiss him, you know that."

"I don't know anything. You have always wanted to kiss him your whole life, so don't tell me about that." said Naruto.

"Yes, I admit it, I did ,but not anymore. Since the time I fought you during that training battle I started to fell different towards you." said Sakura blushing.

"Yea, whatever." said Naruto as he once again keeps up the magazine.

"Please Naruto, forgive me. I hate it when your mad at me. I know I hurt you but I am very sorry." said Sakura.

"Are you done yet." said Naruto as he starts going through the pages of the magazine.

"I..."

"I... lo..."

"What?" said Naruto sharply as he look up from the magazine, to see Sakura.

" I... I love you." said Sakura low enough to be a whisper as her eyes started to water.

Naruto was struck hard. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe that was the way Sakura felt this whole time. No wonder she kept trying to talk to me, she couldn't live with herself, knowing her love doesn't love her back.

"Are you finally done, I got to take a shower now." said Naruto as he gets up.

"Please, Naruto don't do this. I'm sorry. I love you." cried Sakura.

Naruto just stayed silent and didn't say a word.

"What do you want me to do so you can forgive? Do you want me to prove my love for you? Do you want to kiss me? Do you want to see me naked again? Is that what you want?" said Sakura.

She unzip her dress and drop down her black shorts. She was down to her bra and panties.

"What are you doing?" said a very surprised Naruto blushing bright red.

"Proving my love for you," said Sakura. Before she said the last thing she hesitated a while but to much surprise said something unbelievable.

" You can have me, right here and right now, if you want." said Sakura in a low voice, looking the same color as a red rose.

"What? No, Sakura. I can't do that. Please stop this. Put your clothes back on." said Naruto as he starts to pick up her clothes.

"Only if you forgive me and everything goes back to normal." said Sakura.

"Yes, I forgive you." said Naruto.

"Promise?"

"Promise." said Naruto as he handes her back her clothes.

Naruto couldn't believe that Sakura would have actually gone that far for him, she really do love him. Sakura was putting he clothes back on, looking the happiest she ever been. Naruto was looking at her, thinking how lucky he was to see her like that again.

"Wait Sakura. How about giving me a lap dance since your already half naked." said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto, you pervert." yelled Sakura as she threw her sandals at him and head for the bathroom.

"What? What did I say? You were the one who was just about to strip for me a minute ago." said Naruto.

"Well, I had a reason, you pervert." yelled Sakura from the bathroom.

Sakura wasn't mad at all, in fact she was happy, the Naruto she knew was back and better than ever.

/Next Day/

Naruto was about the only person in the whole planet that night who slept like a baby, other than Sakura that is.

Naruto got up and went to the bathroom only to almost jump out of his pants, since he was staring right at Sakura who was brushing her teeth, in his bathroom, in his room.

"What are you doing here?" said a surprise Naruto.

"Are that much of an idiot? I slept here last night or did you forget." said Sakura.

"Oh yea, sorry." said Naruto smiling and rubbing his head at the same time.

They hurried up and did some training before getting some breakfast, and headed straight for the stadium, their match was starting in 5 minutes against that unknown fighter.

On the way they met with Sasuke who actually looked like he was blushing when he asked if everything went okay.

"Yea, we're fine now." answered Sakura with a smile.

It was silent for a while, Sakura cleared her throat and looking at Naruto used her head to point at Sasuke. It took a while before Naruto finally processed what she was talking about.

"Oh and Sasuke, we cool right?" said Naruto and he raise his hand.

Sasuke looked at him for a while, then rose his hand and shook Naruto's hand.

"Yea, we cool." said Sasuke with a smile.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, ONCE AGAIN, WELCOME TO THE FIFTH OFFICIAL TOURNAMENT FOR HIRE LOCATED HERE IN WAVE COUNTRY."

The stadium was filled with cheers and screams, all ready for a good fight.

"THE NEXT MATCH IS BETWEEN NARUTO AND SAKURA OF THE LEAF VILLAGE, WHO HAS GIVEN US SOME SHOW SINCE THE START OF THIS TOURNAMENT, AND THE UNKNOWN FIGHTER, WHO WAS ALSO UNBELIEVABLE STRONG TO BE ABLE TO GO THIS FAR SINCE HE IS FIGHTING ALONE, BUT TO OUR SURPRISE HE DID AND HE MIGHT EVEN GO TO THE FINALS."

"TEAMS HEAD FOR THE RING."

Naruto and Sakura wave goodbye to Sasuke and headed for the ring. The fighter was already there waiting his head down with his hand in his pockets.

"He look like you don't he Naruto? I mean he wear the same color and have the similar hair style and color." said Sakura as they reach the ring.

"You know something, you're right. He does look like me. Do you think he is a relative or has something to do with me?" said Naruto as he starts to think about it deeply.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN."

Naruto and Sakura was already in their offensive position, ready to attack with kunai at hand. When the fighter suddenly raised his head and spoke.

"Hello, Naruto. Don't you recognize me or know who I am?" said the fighter.

Naruto just looked at Sakura and gave a confused look.

"My name is Oturan Uzumaki, and..." said the fighter with a grin.

"... I am your father."

End of Chapter 7.

Well, 7th chapter is done, hope you enjoyed it, everything will be revealed the next chapter. Once again very sorry about the long wait.

Good Bye for now fellow Naruto fans.


	8. Chapter 8: Like Father Like Son

Note: This fanfiction takes place when Team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) was still an official team, training, and going on missions. The Third is still the current Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. What do belong to me are the characters at the tournament and some of the attacks and Justus in the story. Enjoy.

Note: The names of the techniques in this fanfiction are taken from the official US manga version of Naruto (except for the ones I created). For example Naruto's "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " will be "Art Of The Doppelganger" as named in the US manga. I know many Naruto fans are used to the Japanese names of the techniques, so I apologize for any inconvenience (yes, I know they sound kind of stupid).

Thanks for all the reviews, it makes me so happy. For those who had some questions about the ring, well it is similar to DBZ, but only I changed some of the rules and the stadium is much bigger. Naruto was able to go out of the ring and back because one of the rules is that you can go out if you want and come back but if you are thrown out then you can't. I guess I should have mentioned that rule during the beginning of the tournament, sorry.

Well, here is chapter 8, thank you for being so patient. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Like Father Like Son

Previously on Change of Heart:

With quick thinking Naruto defeated one of the guru brothers, but refused to help Sakura defeat the other one. With no little choice Naruto had to interfere and saved Sakura, but only because they could have lose if he didn't. Sakura found a way to finally talk to Naruto which almost went deeper than ever before. With Naruto and Sakura having made up, nothing could stand in their way, not until they found out that the strange fighter, who claims his name is Oturan Uzumaki, was actually Naruto's father.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, a total stranger just told him, he was his father. A father that Naruto didn't even know when he was born, a father who left him to rot in peaces. Now came back to tell him that he was his father. That is an unbelievable story to take in at any given time. It's just not possible.

"No..."

"It can't be." said Naruto who was horror struck.

"Why can't it? It is the fact that you are a ninja while I am a martial artist or that I left you when you were young." said Oturan.

"Not young, you left me when I was just a baby, I didn't even know you one bit." yelled Naruto as tears started to run down his face.

"Yea, well I had a reason..."

"Lets me guess, you can't tell me what that very important reason is that made you leave your son with no word at all." yelled Naruto.

Sakura was standing next to Naruto that whole time. She couldn't believe what she just heard, Naruto's father, the unknown character from Naruto's life, was standing right in front of them.

"Whatever you say father, you came here for a fight and that's what you are going to get. Lets go, this should have start a long time ago." said Naruto as anger goes through his whole body.

---

The room was dark, nothing could be seen, and no shape could be seen in the dark. Only one light could be seen, but it was just an array of light. Just for a second a hand could be seen lighting a cigar in the dark.

The phone rang for just once, and was picked up just as fast.

"Hey, boss. I just got the signal, the kid toke the bait." said a harsh voice on the other line.

"Good."

As he puts down the phone, he could not help but let out a small laugh.

---

"That kid actually thinks that 'The Trick Demolisher' is his father, what an idiot. It's really easy to trick someone that never actually met his father, no wonder it was so easy. Boss had the best idea ever, and that's the reason he is the boss. This match is over." With one last look at the ring he turns around and leaves the stadium, chuckling the whole way out.

---

Naruto always wondered why his own father left him, but now he don't care anymore, all he just wants to do now is to pound him to death. He was going to let out all the anger and hatred he held all these years, and he was going to drop it all on his father.

"HUH? PEOPLE THE FIGHT STARTED, SO LETS SEE SOME ACTION!"

Naruto was ready, and his so call father will see how alike they can be.

"Sakura, lets go." yelled Naruto.

Just like that, both Naruto and Sakura were gone, all you could see were blurs and at times the color of their clothes. They just kept moving all around the ring with Oturan in the middle.

Oturan wasn't moving, at all. His eyes were closed with his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

Naruto attacked but was to late to see that it was not the best idea as he was sent flying across the ring.

It seems that Oturan was concentrating and felt the exact moment when Naruto was about to attack.

Sakura was surprised to see that, but it did not get her to stop from her mission. She knew that for Oturan to get Naruto he had to change his concentration from defense to offense leaving him open for her attack.

She threw three kunais straight for Oturan's chest, and planned on going for his legs after the kunais hit their targert.

Her plan came crashing down just as she hit the ground hard on her back right next to her failed kunais.

Naruto had just back flipped his way from hitting the ground, only to see his father dodge Sakura's kunais and landed a kick straight across her jaws.

"NO, SAKURA!"

Naruto felt a rage he has never felt before, somehow seeing his father pound the girl he loves so much, was not a good way to start a relationship after all these years.

Oturan struck Sakura so hard; if she were just your average teenager her jaws would have been dislocated with no hope of ever talking the rest of her life.

It was as if Sakura was actually hit all over her body, she was feeling pain all over, and it was even hard to breath.

"ART OF THE DOPPELGANGER."

The ring was surrounded by Naruto clones, with Oturan and Sakura right in the middle. Knowing the ring would be to small to hold many of himself Naruto decided to make only fifteen clones.

Oturan seems always calm at all times. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest once again.

"Com on, son. You know you can't hurt me, just give up and..."

Oturan had to jump out of the way or he would have been struck, all the Naruto clones started attacking him at once, he was dodging right and left.

Oturan knew he had to find the real Naruto or he would have to stay on the offensive for a while.

Each Naruto got out a blade from their bags, before Oturan could even start looking for the real Naruto, they all just ran back at Naruto and disappeared right behind him.

Naruto flicked his wrist and the blade he was holding opened up to be one of those huge shurikens he love to carry around.

Naruto jump in the air and threw the shruriken with all his might.

It was the easiest thing to dodge, Oturan just jumped and it missed him.

"You disappoint me, son," said Oturan as he shakes his head.

"Sorry father but its not over yet." said Naruto with a huge smile across his face.

As Oturan turn, he saw another shuriken coming off of the top of the first one as they both turn back, heading straight for him.

Once again he dodges both shurikens, only to see another one coming off of the first two making four. As the three attack the next time and he dodges another one comes out from the original one, and so the air had fifteen of them circling the air.

"Not bad, using your doppelganger jutsu to have fifteen of them, pretty smart, but not smart enough." said Oturan with a smile.

Naruto didn't say one word, then with just one swing of his arm, all fifteen shurikens headed straight for Oturan.

No one can dodge this, but he isn't anybody.

To Naruto's surprise Oturan did not even plan on running, in fact he just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

"Now, its my turn." said Oturan as he opens his eyes.

As fast as anyone could see, Oturan punched every single one of the shurikens before they even reached him, sending them flying everywhere. People had to try and move out of the way as shurikens would pass right by their heads, only to go halfway to a wall or into the seats.

Naruto was at a mere point of giving up, he hasn't even scratch Oturan so far and he was getting pretty tired, then he suddenly noticed that he actually did do some damage. Oturan hands were bleeding, turning the bandages around his hands bloody red, with no sign of white left in them.

"Just some scratches, that why I hate these bandages." said Oturan as he unwraps the bandages off his hands and throw it out of the ring.

Before Naruto could react he saw Oturan walking to Sakura, who was on ground unable to even stand. He goes up to Sakura and picks her up by her hair, lifting her up to his face. Sakura would scream if she could, as the pain increased dramatically, but somehow all that came out was some groans and moans of pain.

"So it this your girl? What a huge forehead! You could have done better, I mean I picked your mother and she was one hell of a looker. I almost killed four guys because they looked at her with eyes of lust. Great memories." said Oturan laughing loudly.

"Let her go, your fight is with me now!" yelled Naruto with anger soaring through him, he tighten his fists and felled strength flowing through him.

"I'm not done with her yet, I need to do one more thing."

Before anyone could react, Oturan let go of her hair, and then kicked her right in the ribs before she had reached the floor, like a soccer ball. She flew out of the ring and landed on the grass with a huge thump.

"SAKURA, NO!" yelled Naruto as he starts to feel the chakra of the fox demon flowing through his whole body.

The whole stadium was filled with cheers and boos, Lee almost jumped out of his seat to go see if Sakura was ok, but someone beat him to it as he sees Sasuke picking Sakura up in his arms, and carrying her to the hospital.

"IT SEEMS WE ALMOST HAD A DISQUALIFICATION HERE FOLKS, BUT SAKURA IS STILL ALIVE, MEANING THAT THIS MATCH WILL STILL CONTINUE WITH NARUTO VS. THE UNKNOWN FIGHTER, WHO TURNED OUT TO BE NARUTO'S FATHER NAMED OTURAN.

"Ok, now I'm done, lets finish this." said Oturan as he turn his attention back to Naruto.

"This is the first thing you said all day that we both agree on. This match is over, and since I don't have to worry about Sakura..."

"YOU ARE GONNA GO DOWN, FATHER OR NOT!" yelled Naruto as his whole body starts to shake.

Closing his eyes to concentrate, Naruto was well on his way through half of a jutsu and ended with the sign of the rat.

Putting his two hands on top of the other with one palm down and the other up, he opens it up to have a huge blue ball growing as his two hands comes further apart. He made the ball about the same size as a basketball.

"I will not lose to the likes of you or ever forgive you, this ends now!"

"SUPER RASENGAN"

Then with one huge thrust he throws the ball with all his might at Oturan, as soon as the ball was released it grew five times the size than before.

The hokage was very much surprised.

Interesting, by concentrating his chakra and the demon fox's chakra, he was able to make his Rasengan jutsu fives times the normal size, but something tells me he has one more trick up his sleeves.

The blast came at Oturan at top speed, but he was able to focus most of his strength through his hands and used it to stop the blast in its tracks. It kept on pushing Oturan inch by inch until he was at the edge of the ring. Almost using all the strength he had left, he was able to block off the blast and sended it flying out of the whole stadium, and out to space.

"ART OF THE DOPPELGANGER"

Before Oturan could see what was happening he saw Naruto coming down from the air straight for him.

"U"

Oturan was kicked down hard, before he even reach the ground two other Naruto appeared out of nowhere and kicked him back up into the air, as the clones disappears the real Naruto was already in the air.

"ZU MA"

Naruto landed a kick directly at Oturan's torso.

"KI!"

Oturan hit the ring hard, making a huge hole as a proof to those who couldn't believe their eyes of what just happened.

Oturan seems to be seconds away from unconsciousness, he could barely open his eyes and when he finally did, Naruto was standing right over him. Something was happening to him, his face started changing and his hair started moving, his face turned out to be older and his hair became longer and turned black.

"I knew you wasn't my father. I may not know him or ever met him, but one thing I know is that my father is a ninja and would have never fall for a trick like this." said Naruto with a smile.

"I knew you could block my blast, but I also knew that it would require most of a person's strength to actually manage to do that. Knowing you would be weak; I toke that to my advantage and used my own move on you. Its over!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha. You think you won, but its not over, oh no. This is far from over, I was merely the beginning." finished Oturan as he slips into unconsciousness.

The stadium was filled with cheers as Naruto made his way across the ring to the locker rooms, waving to everyone on the way. He really likes the attention. He could see everyone from his village cheering the loudest, especially his teammates, and teachers.

"THERE YOU HAVE FOLKS. THE SEMI FINALS ARE OVER. NARUTO HAS SINGLE HANDILY DEFEATED OTURAN WHO HAS ONCE AGAIN TURNED OUT TO BE ANOTHER PERSON KNOWN AS THE TRICK DEMOLISHER, A STRONG AND POWERFUL FIGHTER WHO TRICKS HIS OPPONENTS INTO THINKING HE IS SOMEBODY ELSE MAKING IT EASIER FOR HIM TO WIN HIS FIGHTS.

WELL GUYS, I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS AND SOME GOOD NEWS. THE BAD NEWS IS THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE FINALS, I KNOW THAT SUCKS, BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT IT WILL BE THE MOST MEMORABLE FIGHT EVER, NARUTO AND SAKURA OF THE LEAF SHINOBI VILLAGE VERSUS, YOU GOT IT, THE DOUBLE DRAGON NINJA GAIN."

End of chapter 8.

Well, this was chapter 8. Well, it was a great fanfiction, with great reviewers, I had a really great time, but there is only a few more chapters left. Its all up to you guys, if you all liked this one then let me know and there might be a sequel. So please review, and I will see you all next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Finals


	9. Chapter 9: The Finals

Note: This fanfiction takes place when Team 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura) was still an official team, training, and going on missions. The Third is still the current Hokage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. What do belong to me are the characters at the tournament and some of the attacks and Justus in the story. Enjoy.

Note: The names of the techniques in this fanfiction are taken from the official US manga version of Naruto (except for the ones I created). For example Naruto's "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " will be "Art Of The Doppelganger" as named in the US manga. I know many Naruto fans are used to the Japanese names of the techniques, so I apologize for any inconvenience (yes, I know they sound kind of stupid).

Well, its been almost over a year since I updated. Sorry for the long wait to those who wanted to finish the story. I have been really busy, I didn't even have time to do my favorite thing which is to write. I also updated chapter 1-8, and fixed any grammar or any other errors so those who want to recap can go ahead and read the chapters over again. Anyway I apologize guys. Here is chapter 9. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: The Finals

Previously on Change of Heart:

As the fight went on against Oturan, Sakura was hurt badly which forced Naruto to attack Oturan will all he had, but Oturan was able to stop all of his attacks, and literally kicked Sakura out of the ring. Naruto became enraged and gained the chakra of the Nine Tail, with which he was able to defeat Oturan, only to find out the Oturan wasn't his father at all. Oturan was in fact known as the Trick Demolisher, a wanted man, who is a very strong and powerful fighter who tricks his oppenents into thinking he is somebody else making it easier for him to win any fight. As Oturan laid there defeated he told Naruto that it wasn't over, it was only the beginning...

It was around noon and the weather was perfect, there was hardly any clouds in the sky. The city was buzzing with people going about their daily life. Most people were speaking of their conclusions for the finals. Some were for the ninjas from Konoha, but many were also for the Double Dragon.

As the finals draw near, Naruto and Sakura has been spending the last week and a half training and improving their teamwork abilities with the help of Kakashi and Iruka.

"Alright that's it for today, you guys can spend the last two days and the rest of this afternoon exploring the city and resting." said Kakashi to Naruto and Sakura with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kakashi wasn't able to read his book anymore, for if he did he could get hurt pretty bad.

'I can't believe how much stronger they have gotten since that last training battle they had together a while ago.'

"Ok!" said Naruto as he lands next to Kakashi from a nearby tree, followed by Sakura and Iruka from some other trees.

"Finally, I am so tired." said Sakura as she drops herself on the soft grass.

"Yea, I know." says Naruto as he does the same thing next to Sakura.

"Well, we want you guys to win the finals. We don't you guys to get this far and then lose, it just wouldn't be right." said Iruka as he smiles at them.

"We'll leave you guys for now, see you at the finals. Lets go Iruka." said Kakashi as he starts jumping from tree to tree, followed closely by Iruka who waves goodbye to Naruto and Sakura.

"So what now?" asks Naruto as he lies on the grass, enjoying the cool breeze.

"I think its kinda obvious, we both need a good shower. We smell like pigs especially after this whole morning workout." replied Sakura as she starts to get up.

Then all of the sudden Naruto grabs Sakura arm and pull her down next to him.

"Lets stay here a little longer." said Naruto calmly as he stares at the sky.

"Sure..." answered Sakura as she herself started staring at the sky.

---

In a warehouse across the city sat the Trick Demolisher with bandages all over his body. He was here to meet someone and he did not look happy, he actually looked terrified.

'To be called all the way out here by the Boss, this isn't good, I know it can't be.' thought the Trick Demolisher.

There was a loud noise coming from his right, he turns to see the door opening and in comes three characters. In the middle stood a short and oversized man. He had dark brown hair and wore a black suit with black glasses on. He also had a cigar in the corner of his mouth since he's always smoking a cigar at all times. His name is Boss Tonake, he is the crime lord sent by the Syndicate to start a branch in this city. Everything from drugs and prostitution, to murder and bribes, he is involved with it all.

Next to him were his two bodyguards, two missing-nins from Kirigakure the village hidden in the Mist, their headgears had a slash across the symbol to show that they were no longer ninjas for the Hidden Mist, but ninjas for hire. One had long spiky black hair, while the other's hair could not be seen at all. They each had a huge glove on one hand, one had his on his right hand and the other had his on his left hand, with sharp poisonous claws. They both wore camouflaged pants and shirts with black overcoats. They both also wore breathing masks which only covered their mouths and sounded hazy when they spoke.

"So Misoku here..." said Boss Tonake as he points to another man who comes in through the door as his name is mentioned. He was dressed like a normal civilian, he had blonde hair, but was actually a spy, a ninja from Kumogakure the village hidden in the clouds, on the inside for Boss Tonake.

"...called me during the tournament and told me the kid toke the bait and I thought everything was going as planned. So tell me why I am sitting here looking at you with nothing?" yelled Boss Tonake at the Trick Demolisher.

The Trick Demolisher was silent and did not answer back. He knew Boss Tonake wasn't done speaking, and speaking before he was done could be a fatal decision.

"I had everything riding on that match and because you messed it up I lost everything. I lost all my money, I lost all my subordinates except Misoku and my bodyguards. Now tell me what are you going to do about all that?" said Boss Tonake calmly.

"I'm sorry Boss, I know a lot was riding on that match, I tried my best, but don't worry Boss I already have a plan." said the Trick Demolisher with a smile on his face.

"Oh you do, huh? What don't you tell me of this plan of yours?" answered Boss Tonake with a curious look on his face as he let out a cloud of smoke towards the ceiling.

"Well, you could make another bet with the Syndicate and this time you would bet that Team Konoha would be disqualified from the finals for missing one member. I would go and kidnap the girl since she is the weakest of the two. We would either kill her or hold on to her until the winner of the tournament was determined and you got everything you lost back. So what do you think Boss?" said the Trick Demolisher after speaking straight on without taking a breath.

"hmmm... I like this plan of yours, it sounds like a plan I would come up with. Ok, Trick Demolisher, you get this last chance, you mess this up and its over for you, got it?" said Boss Tonake in a serious tone with his cigar in his hand so he could speak clearly.

"Yes, Boss. Thank you, Boss." answered the Trick Demolisher as he bows.

"You know where to find me when you find the girl." says the Boss as he leaves the warehouse followed by his bodyguards and Misoku.

"Misoku..." said Boss Tonake a few blocks down from the warehouse.

"Yes, Sir." answered Misoku as he stands behind him.

"Get the girl, and bring her to me as soon as possible." said Boss Tonake as he blows another puff of smoke in the air.

"With pleasure."

Just like that Misoku was gone faster than anyone could follow.

"And you two..."

"Yes, Sir" answered the two bodyguards.

"Kill him." said Boss Tonake with a smile on his face.

"Understood, Sir."

Just the same the bodyguard were gone like the blink of an eye, only to reappear back in the warehouse...

---

"Hey, wake up!"

"Huh, what?" answered Sakura as she rubs her eyes.

As her eyes were adjusting to the light she saw a stranger standing on top of her and automatically assumed it was an attacker, with her ninja reflexes, faster than the attacker knew what was happening she had him in a leg lock.

"Hey, wait... What are you doing?" said the attacker as he tries to move his legs but they wouldn't budge.

Sakura then using the ground pushes herself, and does a side flip with her legs still locked with the attacker which flips him then slam him on the ground. Sakura was already on top of the attacker with a kunai at his throat.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" said Sakura in a serious and dangerous voice.

"Hey Sakura, its me." said the attacker.

Sakura's eyes started adjusting to the light correctly and she finally noticed that the person under her wasn't an attacker but Naruto.

"Jeez, I was just trying to wake you up. We both fell asleep on the grass for a few hours since we were so tired. You didn't have to attack me like that." said Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. I thought it was an enemy or attacker who was trying to hurt me or kidnap me or something." said Sakura with a grin.

They both started laughing and they totally forgot their peculiar position.

"Well, Sakura I didn't know you were so forward like that." said Naruto with a huge grin from ear to ear.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" said Sakura with a confused look.

It wasn't until Sakura felt something move between her legs did she finally notice that she was sitting right on top of Naruto's crotch.

"Ahhhh! Naruto, you pervert!" screamed Sakura as she noticed what he did and started moving off him, but before she could Naruto pulled her back down and their lips locked before Sakura could say anything.

Sakura could not believe it but she was kissing Naruto, the one that she now loves and the one that also loves her back, she couldn't be happier. They pulled apart a minute later to catch their breath.

"I'm sor..."

Before Naruto could say anything else Sakura pulls Naruto over so she goes on the bottom and Naruto on top.

"I love you Naruto." said Sakura with her face starting to turn red.

"I love you too. I always had, and I always will. Your the only girl for me." answered Naruto with a smile.

She then pulls Naruto down for another kiss. This time she pulls him down further and deepened the kiss and for the first time Naruto and Sakura shared a french kiss.

Without even knowing what he was doing Naruto's hand started moving up by itself and slowly worked his way up, and gently touched Sakura's breast. Finally noticing what he was doing when he heard Sakura moan lightly under him, he quickly removed his hand only to be surprised when Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled it back to her breast, and gave another moan.

"hummm...please...Naruto...touch me more..." said Sakura as her face once again turn bright red as she let out another moan when Naruto started gently caressing her breast.

'I have never seen this side of Sakura before. Even though she still has her bra and shirt I didn't think she would moan like that.' thought Naruto as he continued caressing her breast. Then accidentally Naruto squeezed her nipple lightly through her shirt and Sakura let out a huge moan which scared Naruto. So he quickly pulled himself away from her.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident. I swear." said Naruto quickly as he put up his hands in defense.

"Naruto, its fine. Its okay." said Sakura quietly without looking up as she fixes her shirt. She was a little embarrassed of what they were just doing, and she could not believe how much she enjoyed it, how good it felt.

"So... humm..." started Naruto as he scratch the back of his head. "Should we get going?"

"Going where?" said Sakura as she look up at Naruto.

"To take that shower that we both need badly." answered Naruto with a small grin.

"Oh...yea...lets go." said Sakura feeling a little disappointed since she thought he meant going to have more fun.

"So, we never really talked about it but are we now a couple?" asked Sakura cautiously not sure of what the answer would be.

"Yea, of course." answered Naruto with a smile on his face as he gets up from the grass and also help Sakura up.

"Come on."

Using their ninja speed they started jumping from tree to tree and headed back to the city, but little did they know that they were being watch...

---

It was the day of the finals and all over the city people were excited and talking about the match. It was once again another wonderful day in the city, the weather was clear and there was a few breezes now and then.

Over the last two days Naruto had the best time of his life with Sakura. They explore the city, they met new people, and saw things they would have never seen in Konoha village.

After getting a good night of sleep, Naruto woke up fully rested and ready for his match in the afternoon. After taking a nice shower and getting dressed, Naruto heard a knock at the door. He slowly made his way to the door, not sure who it could be, but hoped it was Sakura, even though they already planned on just meeting at the stadium in time for the match.

After opening the door, standing right in front of him was a person he least expected to see, it was Hinata. She was standing there at the door with her face down and twirling her fingers in her usual manner whenever she is around him.

"Oh, hey Hinata. Come on in." said Naruto with a smile on his face as he open the door to let her in.

"What's up?"

"I... just wanted to... see you..." answered Hinata as she starts to blush.

"Really? Thanks. Come on sit down. I'll be right back, I got to check on the tea. Do you want some?" said Naruto as he head over to the kitchen.

"Sure..."

'I have to tell him how I feel. I saw them together yesterday and noticed how close he gotten to Sakura. I hope I'm not to late but I have to tell him, otherwise I will lose him forever.'

Hinata was deep in thought, trying to think of a strategy, that she didn't even notice when Naruto came back into the room or when he even placed her tea on the small table in front of her.

It wasn't until Naruto's face was right in front of hers that she finally snapped back to reality. She jumped back and almost fell of the couch as her face turn bright red from having Naruto so close to her.

"Are you alright, Hinata? I have been calling you for a few minutes now and you never answered and you seemed totally spaced out." said Naruto as he hands Hinata her tea.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you."

As the time went by Naruto and Hinata talked about how hard some of the tournament battles were, and how much fun he had in the city. They also shared some laughs about how funny some people in the city can be.

"Well, I only have a few hours until the finals so I got to get ready." said Naruto getting up.

"Yes, I understand... I will leave you then..."

'This is my last chance I have to do something. I must do something drastic, something big even for me, to show him how I truly feel. I must know how he feels, I am tired of doing nothing.'

Hinata got up and came close to Naruto, and before he could tell what was happening he felt his lips against Hinata's. Naruto pulled away from the kiss immediately.

"Hey, Hinata. What are you doing?" said Naruto with a confused and surprising look on his face at what just happened. He never thought Hinata was also this forward. Then Naruto suddenly heard a noise by the door and by the time he looked there was nobody there.

"Shhh... I just heard a noise by the door but I see no one. Can you check for me if there is anyone running away or anything?" asked Naruto as he kept his eyes on the door.

"Yea... let me check..."

Using her Byakugan, Hinata was able to see through the wall, and off in the distance running away from the hotel was Sakura.

'Oh no, Sakura. I think she saw when I kissed Naruto. This is bad.'

"So do you see anything?" asked Naruto again.

"No, there was no one there. I think you heard wrong." said Hinata in a low voice knowing that she was lying to him.

"Ok, back to the subject of earlier. What was up with that kiss?"

"I'm sorry Naruto... please forgive me..." answered Hinata as she bows. "But I had no choice... I have always watched you and admire you from afar... now I want you to know how I really feel... that I have always loved you..."

There was a moment of silence where no one said a word.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I don't have the same feelings for you. I am in love with Sakura, and she finally accepted me for who I am and we are now a couple." said Naruto in a low voice knowing that what he was telling her would break her heart.

"It's okay... I kind of felt that you guys might already be a couple but I wasn't sure, so I had to try..." said Hinata with a small grin.

"Well, I'll let you get ready for the finals. See you later Naruto." said Hinata as she opens the door to leave.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I would never mean to intentionally." said Naruto as he stand in the doorway.

"Its okay. Well, good luck at the finals."

Hinata waved goodbye and left the hotel, but as soon as she was outside Naruto's room she started crying. She had no choice but to go to side of a building next to the hotel so she could calm down.

'The only person I have ever loved turned me down. Its this how it feels to have a broken heart?' thought Hinata as she sits down on the ground with tears flowing down her face.

'But just because I may not be happy that doesn't that Naruto shouldn't be, and I think I may have mess that up if Sakura saw us. I have to do something quick before it gets any worse.'

Hinata was lost in thought until something finally caught her eyes.

'What is that?... this is a leaf headgear, who could this belong to?... Let me check the name inscription on the back to see who it belongs to... this... this belongs to...'

As Hinata sat there and notice the name that was on the inscription she was could not believe it. A ninja is taught to never lose one's headgear, but one rule does state that if captured one must leave it behind as a clue or for their family as they are killed and their body can't be found. The person who this belongs to was captured.

'This belongs to... Sakura Haruno...'

/Sakura's viewpoint./

Sakura woke up early that day. She could not sleep, she was too excited about the finals. After eating a good breakfast she decided to go say hello to all her friends before the match.

As she walked through the streets she could not help but smile when she heard people talking about her and Naruto.

'Even though I told him we would just meet at the stadium, I think I should go see him after I see everyone else. Now, Master Kakashi told me that they were all in that Yokabo Hotel. It seems that only me and Naruto were the only ones who went to different hotels.'

As Sakura walked through the front door, she was going to go to the reception desk and ask for everyone's room numbers, but to her surprise she heard her name being called.

"Hey, Sakura. Over here!" yelled Lee from across the room.

As Sakura came over she noticed that everyone was sitting in the lounge, just hanging out and talking. The lounge was the biggest room in the hotel, it had many furniture to accommodate its customers when they want to relax.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" said Sakura as she takes a seat between Kiba and Shino.

Sitting in the lounge was everyone from the Genin teams that she know. On one side there Kakashi, Iruka, and Sasuke who looked pretty bored. Over to the right was Lee, Neji, Tenten, and Gai. To the left was Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji who was eating potato chips, and Asuma who was smoking. Towards the center was Kiba with Akamaru on top of his head as usual, Shino, and Kurenai.

"Nothing much. Just talking and passing the time for today's match." answered Kiba.

"Hey, where is Hinata?" asked Sakura finally noticing that one person was missing.

"She went for a walk, early this morning, and we haven't seen her since." answered Shino without even looking up.

"Good luck today huge forehead Sakura." said Ino with a grin.

"Thanks, I will do my best Ino pig." answered Sakura also with a grin.

"I'm going for a walk." said Sasuke as he gets up to leave. "Good luck today Sakura, and try not to let Naruto blow it."

"Thanks, Sasuke, I won't."

"Oh if you see Hinata tell her we're in here." yelled Kiba after Sasuke, who simply waves his hand without turning around but showed that he heard him.

"So anyway we were talking about funny things that happened to us during missions. When you came in Lee was telling us of how he fell asleep while carrying an important package up a mountain." said Iruka with a smile.

"Really? Continue then Lee, I want to know what happens next." said Sakura with a grin, as Lee face turn red.

For the next hour or so laughter could be heard all over the hotel from the group of ninjas in the lounge. The manager has been trying to get them to keep it down for some time but every time he got close he would get scared when he sees that each ninja had a weapon pouch by the side of their legs, and he did not want to get hurt for getting them mad.

"Well guys, its been fun, but now I have to go. See you all at the later at the match." said Sakura as she gets up and headed left the lounge.

"Bye!" answered everyone else but Lee was waving his hand like a lunatic trying to say good bye.

Sakura headed straight to Naruto's hotel room. She wanted to see him before their match that afternoon. As she made her way down the hallway she came to Naruto's door, because they were now dating she didn't think it was a problem if she just came through the door without knocking.

As she opens the door slowly, she heard voices. Not sure what was going on she peep through the corner of the door in time to see Hinata kiss Naruto. As soon as she saw that, she just turned and ran as fast as she could. All people in the hotel could see a was a blur passing by them leaving traces of tears in the air.

She ran to the side of a building next to the hotel, and just burst in tears.

'I can't believe what I just saw... was I dreaming... no, it wasn't it was all real... I can't believe Naruto would do this to me... I trusted him... I told him my true feelings and he told me I was the only girl for him... but to find him kissing Hinata... he betrayed me, I will never speak to him again, this is unforgivable...'

As Sakura sat there with her head on her knees crying, she did not even notice a person appearing out of nowhere behind until it was to late.

Sakura could feel a pair of eyes piercing through her and a shadow was right on top of her, and automatically she pulls out a kunai but her hand was stop by the attacker before she could throw the kunai. Before she could do anything else both of her arms were twisted behind her back and was instantly tied by an invisible rope, the same goes for her legs, and when she tries to scream she could not hear her voice.

"Your coming with me, young lady... don't even try anything, my jutsu stops all movement and any form of sound." said a harsh laughing voice to Sakura. The alley was dark so she could not see the attacker's face, but he wasn't dress like a ninja, so she figure he must be a spy of some sort.

"Your a pretty cute girl up close... I like pretty young girls like you, they make me feel... good, very good...but your lucky my job is to bring you back as soon as possible and I have already wasted enough time following you around for the last few days... otherwise we were going to have some fun..."

The attacker puts Sakura over his shoulder with her upper body facing his back and was getting ready to jump.

'I have to do something, I got to leave behind a clue, but I can't move at all. Wait, I got it.'

As soon as the attacker started jumping from side to side, using the walls of the two buildings to climb on to the roof. Sakura toke that to her advantage and was able to summon a little of chakra to her neck and was able to move her head really fast only for a few second, but that was more than enough as her objective was completed.

As the attacker made it over to the roof, he stopped for a second and started the hand gestures for a jutsu. It wasn't until Sakura felt her eyes were getting heavy did she figure out it was a sleeping jutsu. Sakura gave one last look and saw her headgear hit the ground as she falls asleep...

---

After looking through half of the city, Hinata could not find Sakura anywhere. She knew it was her fault since it was that kiss that made her run, and now Sakura may in trouble because of her.

Sasuke was coming back from the forest outside the city, he had decided to do some training and was heading back to take a shower before heading to the stadium for the finals. As he jump from roof to roof, he noticed someone from the distance doing the same. Not sure who it was decided to get close and see, and finally noticed that it was actually Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata. What are you doing?" said Sasuke as he appears right next to her.

"Oh, Sasuke. I really need your help, I think Sakura was captured by an enemy." said Hinata really fast as she finally stop on one roof to talk to Sasuke properly.

"What are you talking about I was just with her around two hours ago. She was fine. When did this happen? Tell me everything?" said Sasuke with a confused look on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Hinata started explaining everything to Sasuke as her face turn red when she told him of the kiss. She then told him of how she found her headband by the side of a building.

"Your right, she must have been captured, there is no way she would just leave her headgear behind. But why? We have to find her now, her match is in less than an hour." said Sasuke as both him and Hinata started jumping from roof to roof again faster than anyone could follow.

"Wait, her match is an less than an hour... that's it... they are trying to get Team Konoha disqualified for missing one member of their team." said Hinata with an angry tone of voice.

"I think your right, lets go." said Sasuke as they both increased their speed.

---

Sakura finally started to wake up. She tried to move but she was still under the attacker's jutsu. As her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she noticed that she was in a big room which was filled with things she has never seen before. There was famous paintings, statues, and the room was filled with items made out of gold.

"So do you like my collection?" said a voice from her right. As she turns she noticed four man coming through the door with a short one up front. She also noticed that the second was the one that captured her and brought her here. The others seems to be missing-nins from the Mist, and for a second there she thought she recognized them.

"Well, well, well... if isn't Sakura from Team Konoha." said Boss Tonake with a smile as he pulls out a cigar from his jacket.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you and your boyfriend caused me?" yelled Boss Tonake from across the room as he made his way to his desk and sits down.

"Misoku, good job. You will be paid greatly for being so loyal..." said Boss Tonake with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir." answered Misoku with a bow.

"But you messed up twice, and that is unacceptable." said Boss Tonake with an angry tone.

"What? wait... what do you..." said Misoku as he tries to defend himself.

"Kill him..."

Before anyone could see what was happening, the other two man who came in suddenly jumped in the air and all of the sudden their gloves became connected with a chain which was already wrapped around Misoku.

"Wait! please, stop!..."

The only thing that was seen was Misoku body parts falling on the carpet with blood flying everywhere.

As soon as Misoku was dead, Sakura was able to move again since the jutsu needed the caster to keep working. Even though she was free, Sakura was to scared to do anything, they took away her weapons.

'He killed his own teammate. This guy is crazy.' thought Sakura as she kept on pretending that she was still tied up.

"I hate failure, don't get me wrong girl he saw it coming," started Boss Tonake as he blows smoke from the corner of his mouth. "First he told me that you guys were done for against the Trick Demolisher but he was beat by two little punks. Second, he toke three days to finally bring you to me. Two mistakes that I cannot accept. Oh, don't worry we can clean that up later." said Boss Tonake with a smile.

'Wait, that move... I knew I recognize these guys... they were the ones who attack us during our first C rank mission of protecting Tazuna. This is bad, the match starts in less than ten minutes and if I'm not there Team Konoha is disqualified...'

Then suddenly the two mist ninjas disappeared only to reappear on either side of Boss Tonake with their chain around him.

"Hey, what going on here? What are you doing?" yelled Boss Tonake.

"We have no need for you anymore," said the one on the right.

"We only needed the girl." said the other.

Before Boss Tonake could said another word, he was dead, cut into many pieces.

"I hope you didn't forget us girl," said the one with the long hair.

"We will have our revenge!"

Slowly they crept towards Sakura, their chain soaking with blood.

End of Chapter 9.

Well guys, this was chapter 9. Hope you all enjoyed it. I tried making it longer since I haven't updated in so long. Two more chapters to go. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. See you all next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Last Battle Begins


	10. Farewell: A final word

I have some bad news, guys. I will not be able to finish this story, so this is where I will stop. I am too busy to complete it; I am not sure if I might go back and finish it after a long time. Thank you to all those who liked my story and also those who were honest and told me it sucked. In fact, I don't think it's that good either; I didn't put my all into the story so it turned out ok and bad to even some. Most of the time I just wrote the chapters and I didn't even double-check or fix any errors or even use proper English. I was losing interest. I first read Naruto from Shonen Jump so I wanted to write using the English technique names, but that wasn't very popular. I just kept writing without thinking much of a plot, I only kept writing because so many people or fans liked it, so I did it for them, but now I give up and I don't really have the time. I was just trying to write a story about one of my favorite anime and manga. I have all the current chapters and episodes of Naruto, so I guess I should just stick with that with the original and leave the fanfictions to those who are the best. I can now be found as a reader and not a writer.

Yuyuyama bid you all Farewell!


End file.
